La profecía
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Hermione fue capturada por los carroñeros durante la boda de Bill y Fleur desde hace más de tres años, tratada peor que Elfos domésticos, sin embargo el destino del mundo mágico quedara en sus manos... Y las de Draco Malfoy. ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON, VIOLENC
1. Capítulo 1:El joven de la capucha negra

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el mundo mágico había quedado en una insegura penumbra del bien contra el mal.

Muchos magos rendidos decidieron unirse al bando del Lord Oscuro por miedo a ser vencidos, pues sus familias se habían visto afectadas al querer ir en contra de éstos, siendo castigados con los incansables ataques y los inhumanos mortios que desgarraban sus vidas con crueldad.

Los mortífagos habían logrado escabullirse entre los altos rangos del Ministerio decretando las peores reglas y órdenes que los magos habían podido vivir.

Cada brujo _Sangresucia _sería obligado a ser sirviente de las familias puras que pagasen por ellos, tal como los elfos domésticos.

Eran tratados peor que animales. Raptaron, secuestraron y torturaron a todos los que no podían escapar e iban en busca de los que faltaban. Incluso a algunos traidores de la sangre o _enemigos_ los capturaban también.

Hermione Granger había caído en manos de los carroñeros hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Ya casi no recordaba como lucía su propio rostro y algunas veces cuando los castigos eran demasiado fuertes y largos, olvidaba todo lo que alguna vez aprendió de los libros que hacía mucho ya no leía y que añoraba tanto leer.

Pasaba de dueño en dueño, cada vez más despiadados y bruscos, luego la escasez económica los obligaba a venderla por míseros galeones.

Pero agradecía internamente que la compraran sólo para servicios domésticos, y le pareció que ser tan poco agraciada traía sus ventajas. Había visto y escuchado los horribles gritos de muchachas que eran utilizadas como juguetes sexuales e incluso muchas de ellas morían a golpes cuando intentaban rebelarse.

Nunca se consideró muy atractiva y al parecer las personas pensaban igual. Tal vez ahora es aún más fea, no lo podía saber con certeza, había olvidado también la última vez que se miró en un espejo.

–– ¡Avanza rápido muchacha!–– exclamó su dueño actual, estaba atada de manos con una soga sucia que maltrataba y quemaba sus muñecas cada vez que tiraban de ella.

La venderían de nuevo. La familia a la que servía había quebrado y tenían que conseguir dinero a como diera lugar.

Jamás se había alegrado del mal ajeno, pero esta vez casi sentía felicidad al saber que ya no estaría con ellos.

El callejón Diagon ya no era el mismo callejón que algún día pisó para compras sus libros de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los locales estaban desechos y en ruinas, había plantas y carnes podridas en las calles. Todo parecía un matadero.

El hombre se detuvo frente a un local en el que ofrecían a muchachas esperando conseguir buen dinero.

Los hombres pasaban mirándolas con burla y asco, algunos incluso escupían cerca de sus pies descalzos, Hermione miró con el corazón hecho un puños sus pies llenos de heridas y rasgaduras, el vestido que utilizó para el matrimonio de Fleur rasgado y manchado. Fue ése el último día en que vio a Harry y a Ron. Logró que ambos escaparan de los carroñeros, pero cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecerse la atraparon, llevándola lejos.

El cabello había crecido llegándole hasta la cintura, enmarañado y sucio había logrado atarlo en una trenza malhecha.

Durante todo el día estuvo parada sobre el frío suelo que aún estaba cubierto gran parte por hielo y nieve. Soportando el frío y las quemaduras en su piel, observando cómo se llevaban a las más desgraciadas primero, por su belleza.

Ya casi era la hora del crepúsculo cuando un hombre encapuchado y vestido de negro se acercó.

No podía ver su rostro, pero un escalofrío le peinó la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella.

–– ¿Cuánto por la muchacha?–– un hombre atrás de éste habló.

––Quince galeones–– dictó su _amo_ a un hombre bajo y de aspecto ricachón.

––Le daré veinte–– murmuró el encapuchado con voz ronca, Hermione lo miró aterrada, nadie había pagado por ella más de quince.

––Jum…–– murmuró el hombre bajito haciendo bailar su bigote–– ¿Es virgen, no? Le daré treinta.

––Cuarenta–– murmuró el encapuchado y la voz se le hizo familiar.

Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente, ¿Para qué la querían esos hombres? ¿Es que la querían para algo diferente esta vez? ¿Por qué preguntó si era virgen?

––No creo que esta _jovenzuela_ valga más que quince galeones––murmuró el tipo del bigote–– Así que no haré un solo aumento más.

––Excelente–– murmuró el hombre de la capucha sacando un paquete de brillantes galeones y dándole a, su ahora antiguo amo lo prometido–– Aquí tiene. Un placer hacer negocios.

A pesar de que seguía sujeta por la soga cuando se marcharon, el hombre no tiró de ésta, la desató y le agarró por uno de los brazos.

––Por si se te ocurre escapar.

––¿Por qué ha pagado tanto?–– se atrevió a preguntar pero el hombre no contesto y eso hizo que temiera aún más.

En vez de eso, sacó su varita y los hizo desaparecer a ambos de la plaza, transportándolos a una enorme Mansión con verjas negras y viejas.

Las rejas se evaporaron cuando ambos pasaron a través de esta, ella se sorprendió al ver pavos reales por los jardines, junto con otras exóticas criaturas.

––Dios mío…–– murmuró observando la majestuosidad de las plantas mágicas y todo lo que se alzaba a su alrededor. El hombre la escuchó.

––Te sorprenderá más el interior.

Y tenía razón, jamás había creído posible encontrar tantos lujos en una casa, no creyó que existiera el dinero posible para comprarlos. Era simplemente impresionante, desde la majestuosa araña de luces que colgaba en el techo hasta la alfombra que contenía filamentos de oro.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Miró su vestido sucio y pensó que hasta siendo sirvienta era muy poca cosa para estar allí pisando el suelo de mármol blanco impecablemente limpio.

––La vestimenta que usas no es la más adecuada–– murmuró el extraño y ella se sonrojó de vergüenza–– ya me encargaré de eso.

––¿Hijo?–– se escuchó una voz desde el segundo pido–– Draco ¿eres tú?

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de pensar que la voz se le hacía conocida, de inmediato se giró a mirar al sujeto y este retiró su capucha dejando ver un rostro blanco y rubio.

––_Malfoy…_–– murmuró en su mente mirándolo aterrada.

––Buenas noches, madre–– saludó educadamente a la mujer que bajaba las escaleras.

––Draco ¿quién es… ella?––Narcisa la miró con curiosidad y asombro cuando pareció reconocerla––No puede ser…

––Es la nueva criada–– masculló como si tratara de advertirle algo a su madre, esta dirigió su mirada al joven sin cambiar la expresión de asombro–– mi madre te mostrará dónde dormirás–– añadió antes de marcharse sin dedicarle una sola mirada a la castaña.

––Draco ¿estás seguro de…?

––Una criada nunca está de más–– la interrumpió cortando la conversación y dando el tema por finalizado dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su madre. Hermione no había despegado los ojos de Malfoy, le parecía imposible que hubiese sido él quién la comprara y por tan alto precio. Sus manos se dirigieron al estómago al sentir una arcada del miedo que había reprimido a lo que le pudieran hacer allí.

––Sígueme…–– murmuró Narcisa después de unos segundos en el que parecía haber estado pensando.

La guió por pasillos infinitos en los que seguramente se perdería y tardaría en memorizar, hasta llevarla a una pequeña puerta de madera muy escondida que seguramente quedaba cerca de la cocina pues su nariz y el retorcijón de su estómago captaron un leve pero delicioso aroma.

––Esta es tu habitación–– le dijo y ella abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca un amo le dio una habitación, siempre dormía en el rincón de un ático o el suelo de una cocina–– dentro encontrarás algunas cosas para tu aseo personal y los uniformes con los que te vestirás… No teníamos criadas pero ya habíamos empezado a pensar en comprar uno–– la mujer parecía compadecerla–– ahora puedes descansar, mañana empezará tu labor.

––Eh… yo…–– la voz le tembló y notó que desde que le había dirigido la palabra a Malfoy en el camino no hablaba––Señora, disculpe mi atrevimiento–– pero la mujer no dio señales de violencia así que continuó–– ¿Cuál… será mi función?

Narcisa sonrió.

––Eso es algo que mi hijo deberá definir, fue él quién te compró.

Y dicho esto, la mujer dio media vuelta y giró sobre sus talones marchándose del lugar.

Hermione aún estaba confundida.

Malfoy la había comprado.

El mismo Malfoy que la insultó toda la escuela.

_Y por una gran cantidad de dinero._

_Demasiado_ a decir verdad.

Abrió despacio la puerta interna de la habitación esperando encontrar elfos como compañeros de cuarto, pero ella parecía ser la única cosa viviente en aquella habitación.

Y se deslumbró.

No era una habitación hermosa, ni mucho menos lujosa.

Pero tenía un armario, una cama, un espejo y una puerta hacia un baño doméstico.

Era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Hasta tenía una lamparilla y unos cuantos libros viejos y empolvados.

Abrió el armario y encontró dentro varias toallas y varias prendas parecidas que supuso eran los uniformes.

Se sintió menos miserable y decidió darse una ducha.

Se maravilló al ver el espejo y quiso de inmediato reflejarse en él.

Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Tenía ojeras, el rostro y el cabello sucio, el vestido que debía ser rojo ahora estaba entre gris y marrón por la mugre y ella parecía haber salido de un baño de lodo.

Y se veía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Entró al baño y con una enorme sonrisa notó el montón de jabones y sales que había allí. Era la primera vez que sonreía en años.

Y sería la primera ducha que podía llamarse _una ducha_ al mismo tiempo. Duró dentro lo que parecía horas, masajeando su cabello trillones de veces, probó cada una de las diferentes sales y suavizantes que encontró pues había cientos de cada uno.

Veía el agua sucia perderse en la tubería siendo reemplazada por agua cristalina y espuma con burbujas de colores.

Salió del baño con el corazón menos arrugado y se secó con suavidad. Incluso encontró un par de pijamas limpios y suaves.

Fue la mejor noche de su vida hasta ése momento. O tal vez era la emoción de sentirse nuevamente limpia.

No podía decir que la cama eran pétalos de rosas, pero era millones de veces mejor que el suelo y los catres en los que solía descansar.

Mantas cálidas y agua fresca.

Hermione cerró los ojos pensando en que allí todo mejoraría.

Trató de olvidar cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el que el rubio había pagado tanto por ella.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Esta historia la he pensado desde hace tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta, pero por fín he decidido montarla ya que mis otras historias están terminadas y una a un capítulo de terminar, así que le pondré mi empeño a esta nueva historia que espero los atrape tanto como a mí.

No se olviden de dejarme sus alientos en sus hermosos comentarios que son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Un beso enorme!

Rosie.


	2. Capítulo 2: El establo

Hermione despertó temprano la mañana siguiente.

Se apresuró a cambiarse para salir de la habitación a sabiendas que podría tardarse un rato para encontrar el camino correcto así que no demoró mucho.

Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, Malfoy se lo impidió entrando en la estancia y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca tomándola sorpresivamente de la cintura. Ella habría gritado de no haber sido por la mano que le impedía producir algún sonido.

––Shhh…–– susurró Draco con voz seria–– calla o llamarás su atención.

Poco a poco la fue soltando y ella se giró mirándolo asustada por su repentina actitud.

––El señor tenebroso está haciendo su visita matutina.

–– ¿Qué?–– susurró asustada y sorprendida.

––No te conviene salir… o él y tus seguidores te verán.

Ella se quedó unos instantes en silencio y luego una pregunta atacó a su mente.

–– ¿Cómo supiste que saldría?–– se sentó en la dura cama y él con los brazos cruzados se apoyó en la pared mirándola como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

––Era obvio que saldrías. Siempre presumes ser la mejor en todo ¿no?–– casi pudo escuchar su tono de ironía. Un poco molesta cruzó también los brazos y miró lejos.

–– ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?–– quiso saber nerviosa aún sin mirarlo.

––No lo sé–– murmuró mirando la puerta–– tal vez podamos salir por el otro lado.

–– ¿Otro lado?–– Draco abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y Hermione se levantó de la cama con una sensación de suspenso embargándola.

Draco salió al pasillo oscuro y le hizo señas con la mano de que lo siguiera.

––Ven por aquí–– ella se situó justo detrás de él y miró hacia su izquierda en el enorme pasillo, podía escuchar gritos desesperados de súplica y dolor, y ver las centellas de luz verde rasgar el aire.

Se tapó la boca aterrada y siguió al rubio cerrando los ojos para no ver ni por accidente como torturaban a las personas e incluso mataban a unas cuantas.

Caminaron a través de infinitos pasillos oscuros que los llevaron a un salón–oficina tras unas grandes puertas de madera finamente tallada.

Hermione se asomó con asombro mirando la elegancia y los lujos tan hermosos y sobrios de esta.

––Esta es mi oficina.

–– ¿Su… oficina, señor?–– murmuró al salir de su embotamiento casi olvidando el _señor_.

Le parecía inverosímil que _él_ tuviera una oficina, parecía que había sido ayer cuando dejaban Hogwarts por última vez.

––Ya no soy un niño, Granger.

La respuesta le produjo un sentimiento de vergüenza que la obligó a bajar su cabeza para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

––Siento la intromisión, señor…–– susurró con bochorno, no debía olvidar que él es y seguirá siendo su amo.

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada dejando que el silencio se hiciera dueño de la habitación, seguía sin apartar su mirada fija de ella. Hermione podía sentirlo y esto provocaba que su uniforme blanco se arrugara al ser estrujado por sus nerviosas manos.

Sentía un extraño vértigo sobre el estómago al sentir la mirada de Malfoy tan fija en ella, llegó a asustarse realmente.

Quería poder mirarlo y pedirle que se detuviera, pero lastimosamente en ese preciso momento bajo los ojos de la sociedad y de los de su acompañante, ella no valía más que un gnomo de jardín.

De repente el sujeto su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir sus cálidos dedos sujetar firmemente su mandíbula.

El mundo se le vino encima. Estaban solos, en una oficina… no podía gritar.

_No podía quejarse. _

Debía ceder porque ante él, ella no valía un _mísero_ knut.

El se acercó un poco.

_Demasiado._

Sus narices casi se rozaban.

El aliento de él era fresco como una gragea de menta.

Y hacía cuanto que no probaba una… como desearía poder hacerlo en ese momento.

_Que los labios de él fueran los que la pusieran entre los suyos._

Suspiró con las mejillas coloradas.

El se acercó un poco más y sintió un delicioso mareo cuando sus labios casi se rozaron. Pero el desvió suavemente su camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las estaba aplastando contra su cuerpo. Y Merlín, se sentía como en el cielo.

El aliento cálido del muchacho le golpeaba el cuello y su oído y ella deseo que posara sus labios cálidos sobre su piel blanca y desnuda, que terminara con el delirio.

––_A grageas de menta––_ dejó escapar ella de sus labios avergonzada al oler su aliento fresco, tan mentolado como las dichosas grageas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Draco de alejó un poco y sonrió con sorna.

––Tú hueles muchísimo mejor que ayer…–– le susurró suave en el oído y ella se sintió nuevamente invadida por la vergüenza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí–– De hecho–– continuó acercándose de nuevo–– hueles mejor que muchas mujeres que he conocido.

Hermione lo miró sin saber que decir, se sentía cohibida por su cercanía, nerviosa porque jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico en mucho tiempo, y halagada, Merlín sabía como se había sonrojado antes las palabras del muchacho.

––Gracias… señor–– murmuró y él hizo un gesto de desagrado y se alejó de ella.

¡No!

¡Que no se alejara! Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca. Ella gimió horrorizada tratando de no ser escandalosa, ¡Quería que la aplastara de nuevo contra la pared!

––_Señor_ suena demasiado…–– masculló Malfoy con la nariz arrugada–– es decir… tenemos la misma edad–– la miró con una ceja levantada–– creo que me llamarás sólo por mi apellido–– se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero pronto sus ojos se vieron perturbados por una siniestra oscuridad––… _como en los viejos tiempos––_Ella tuvo que desviar la mirada.

_Hogwarts. Cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas._

Cuando podía caminar sin ser llamada Sangresucia o tratada como esclava, cuando tenía a Harry y a Ron. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

––De acuerdo–– la voz se le quebró–– _Malfoy._

El rubio intentó ignorar el temblor de su voz.

––Bien–– la miró incómodo–– sígueme, Granger.

Draco caminó hacia una de las paredes de la oficina, donde había una puerta de madera más pequeña que la primera y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso jardín tras esta.

En su esclavitud había visto cientos de mansiones, pero ninguna tan fina, lujosa y grande como esta. Y le aterraba, debía admitir que la noche anterior fue la más fría y oscura de todas, sintió el miedo que jamás tuvo en las mazmorras pútridas donde anteriormente había dormido.

––Ven por aquí…–– él la sacó de su letargo tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia un establo muy parecido a los muggles, pero inmensamente más grande––Tú te encargarás principalmente de esto.

–– ¡Merlín!–– exclamó por lo bajo. Dentro había dos hileras de cubículos enormes, cada uno casi del tamaño de la oficina del rubio, cuatro de ellos estaban ocupados, dos unicornios y dos hipogrifos.

––Malfoy…–– murmuró–– pero… los unicornios… ¿de dónde...?

––Son de los pocos que se han podido salvar–– pareció serio––El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado ha acabado con muchas familias, no solamente humanas… muchas criaturas mágicas están en peligro de desaparición.

Hermione miró el establo, era gigante, estaba lleno de hierbas que lucían finas, hasta el agua parecía de mejor calidad, cada animal tenía un cubículo propio, era obvio que estaban cómodos en ese lugar.

––Quiero que tengas especial cuidado sobre las hembras–– aclaró–– son las salvadoras de la especie.

Ella asintió.

––Ella es Rain–– señaló a la unicornio–– Está preñada… recién empezándolo–– le comentó con un leve tono de importancia–– duran casi un año en este proceso, pero quiero que le pongas mucho cuidado, es bastante quisquillosa, fue muy difícil domarla para mí, de hecho no dejaba que me acercara…––rió un poco–– pero tú eres mujer… y virgen. Eso facilitará mucho las cosas.

Ella se sonrojó hasta el tuétano.

––Y la hipogrifo…–– se giró mirando a la hermosa hembra, las plumas de su cabeza de águila eran de un color dorado quemado que brillaban con la luz, y las de su cuerpo eran de un blanco nieve ligeramente nacarado, era bellísima. Su compañero del siguiente cubículo era muy parecido a ella, sólo que sus colores eran un poco más oscuros y quemados––…Mika, bueno… creo que sabes cómo son estas criaturas–– Hermione lo miró afirmando con la cabeza–– Esto es lo que deberás hacer por ahora, deberás cuidarla como a tu propia vida ¿me entiendes?–– volvió a asentir–– si tienes alguna duda, siempre estaré en mi oficina.

––De acuerdo…–– el joven se marchó dejándola sola en el establo. Sin saber qué hacer. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el reluciente unicornio que la miraba con recelo. Cuando estuvo cerca, el animal pareció ansioso y pisoteó el suelo varias veces retrocediendo. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa y con suavidad abrió la puerta del corral, escuchó los relinches del animal asustado. Se agachó para tomar un poco de heno que había en un montón junto con hierbas mágicas y dio un paso.

––Ven… ven aquí–– murmuró con dulzura–– Toma es para ti–– extendió su mano llena de hierbas hacia la unicornio y esta se revolvió inquieta, vacilando al acercarse–– No voy a hacerte daño…–– le sonrió y dio algunos pasos más, el animal relinchó asustado–– Toma… es sólo heno–– la criatura se acercó con apariencia prevenida, Hermione también estaba asustada y sentía el corazón golpearle fuerte las costillas pero trataba de ignorarlo para no asustar más a la unicornio.

Trató de acercarse más al animal extendiendo su brazo y esta lo olfateó menos nerviosa.

––Sí…–– sonrió Hermione–– No voy a dañarte…

El unicornio caminó más hasta tomar con su boca el puñado de hierbas que ella tenía en la mano.

––Así es…–– suspiró aliviada observándola comer de su mano. El animal se acercó un poco a Hermione, olfateándola, ella sostuvo la respiración. Jamás había escuchado decir que los unicornios fuesen agresivos, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca, ya el cuerno no se veía tan mágico, sino bastante puntiagudo. Sin embargo, el animal majestuoso y alto le olfateó el cuello bajando su cabeza y luego restregó su hocico contra la mandíbula de ella.

––Oh–– suspiró ella y tomó un poco más del heno que había en el suelo, llevándoselo a la boca de la criatura. Esta comió un poco más y luego se recostó en el suelo del corral. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera que ella hiciera lo mismo, hasta relinchó un poco logrando que la castaña se sentara a su lado, el unicornio recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la muchacha.

Hermione estuvo tentada a acariciarle el largo cabello de su lomo y levantó la mano vacilando en hacerlo, pero terminó enredando sus dedos sobre el lacio pelaje de esa maravillosa criatura.

O.O.O.

Draco caminaba alrededor del corral, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto diría que está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso; se frotaba constantemente las manos contra sus pantalones como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Llegó hasta una de las ventanas del lugar, asomándose por esta, poniéndose en puntas para poder mirar todo, hasta que la encontró.

El corazón le latió rápido cuando la vio recostada en las barandas del corral con sus dedos blancos y delgados envueltos en el cabello de Rain que también dormía profundamente. Jamás había visto un cuadro como ese. Entró sigiloso al establo para no hacer ruido, sin embargo, Rain sintió la presencia de su amo y levantó con cuidado la cabeza y luego el resto de su cuerpo con tal delicadeza que la muchacha no despertó.

El rubio no estaba enfada o molesto por encontrarla dormida. Los unicornios tenían esa facilidad de relajar tanto a una persona y descargarla de cada problema y preocupación que la hacían dormir profundamente, sobre todo las hembras. Miró con un nudo en la garganta los pies descalzos de la castaña, estaban colorados del frío.

Con suavidad escurrió las manos por debajo de los muslos y la espalda de ella, levantándola del suelo.

––_Merlín––_ murmuró mentalmente–– _Pesa más un elfo doméstico._

Inconscientemente, Hermione enterró su cara en el pecho del rubio y él dio un respingo sintiendo un horrible vacío en el estómago.

O.O.O

Cuando Hermione despertó, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el establo, sino acostada en un sofá de cuero negro y sus pies estaban cubiertos por medias tibias.

–– ¿Qué sucede…?–– ahogó su pregunta cuando vio a Draco Malfoy mirándola desde su escritorio unos metros más allá, en una fina mesa de madera oscura, con plumas, tinteros y pergaminos que por su aspecto, parecían ridículamente costosos. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ella sin denotar ninguna expresión, su boca estaba cerrada, en su mano derecha descansaba una pluma que había detenido en el pergamino al sentirla despertar y la izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño.

––Yo…–– la muchacha se puso de pie al instante. No sabía que decir, jamás se había quedado dormida, no entendía porque lo había hecho ahora, y tenía mucho menos idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

––Te he traído yo–– murmuró Draco como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Hermione sintió que el cabello se le puso de puntas y la cara roja como tomate.

¡Qué vergüenza!

––Lamento… lamento haberme dormido. Yo no sé… no sé que me pasó…

––Rain tiene esa capacidad–– la interrumpió levantándose de su puesto–– así que supongo… que no hay porqué disculparse.

Ella dejó los ojos en blanco, recordando el momento anterior a quedarse dormida, se había sentido sumamente extraña, como si no hubiese nada que la perturbara, la embargó un gran sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad absoluta, ahora entendía que era debido a la fuerza mágica del unicornio.

––Entonces… aún te falta conocer a Mika–– concluyó él mirándola con una ceja alzada, Hermione se demoró un poco para recordar a quién se refería.

––Así es… debo ir ahora o se me hará tarde–– se acomodó la trenza de su cabello y cuando dio el primer paso, Draco la interrumpió.

––Espera–– dijo––No es bueno que andes descalza.

Hermione bajó su rostro mirando los pies maltratados y llenos de heridas y presentía que algunas estaban infectadas.

–– ¿Mi madre no te dio calzado? Le pedí que completara tu vestimenta en la noche.

–– ¡Oh, no! Sí he encontrado zapatos.

–– ¿Entonces? ¿Es que no te han gustado?–– Draco alzó una ceja molesto y con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. Hermione se sonrojó hasta el cabello.

––N–no… no es eso–– agachó la cabeza–– Es sólo… que me es increíblemente doloroso usar cualquier tipo de calzado… _mis pies_… bueno…

Ella balbuceó explicando lo horrible que se sentían los zapatos aplastando sus malheridos pies. Draco tomó aire y suspiró.

––Ya, entiendo. Pero si no usas zapatos seguirás cortándote los pies.

––Lo sé, pero… intento tener cuidado. Además… la mayoría de las heridas no las he causado yo…–– calló de repente cuando escuchó lo recién dicho y miró espantada a Draco–– Es decir… ¡claro que me las he hecho yo! Yo y mi torpeza.

Los esclavos tenían prohibido hablar mal de sus amos o de sus antiguos amos. En alguna ocasión Hermione, maravillada por la cantidad de dinero de sus nuevos amos había dejado escapar un "_de donde vengo no tenían tanto dinero"_ mientras hablaba con una de las otras esclavas y el dueño de la casa la escuchó, le lanzó una cantidad cruel de cruciatus y la chocó innumerablemente contra la pared, haciéndole _pagar_ mientras sonreí con pura maldad.

––No voy… a reprenderte por lo que has dicho–– él frunció el entrecejo acercándose a ella lentamente–– ¿De verdad creíste que te golpearía por eso?

Draco se acercó tanto a ella, que Hermione pudo oler de nuevo su aliento mentolado. Pero no quiso decir más nada ¿y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si sólo quiere engañarla y hacerla sufrir?

Él descendió su rostro hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron y pasó su mano por la espalda baja de la joven, casi tocando sus nalgas. Ella se alarmó.

Quizá sólo era eso, sólo la quería sexualmente.

Tal vez por eso la compró a tan alto precio. Ella es virgen.

Tembló al sentir la mano de él ascendiendo por su cintura y su rostro se apoyó en el cuello de la chica.

Draco gimió con voz ronca acercándose aún más a su cuerpo.

––Granger…

Ella jadeó, estaba asustada, pero una parte de ella quería que la siguiera tocando, dejó caer con suavidad su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Él enterró aún más sus manos en la cintura de ella y pegó su boca y su nariz en la clavícula de la chica resonando con fuerza un beso que le aceleró el corazón. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y levantó su barbilla apoyándola en el hombro de él, conteniendo su respiración.

Podía oler su perfume con más intensidad, sentir la seda de su camisa rozar su piel y el corazón de él maravillosamente acelerado. Se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo aferrándose a él con sus manos, produciendo un gutural gemido que le erizó la piel de inmediato cuando un bulto chocó fuerte contra su vientre.

––Tienes que irte–– murmuró él abrazándola aún más–– o juro que no responderé a mis actos…

Y para su sorpresa, eso no la amedrantó, sonrió. De alguna extraña manera, su advertencia le llenó de seguridad.

––Confío en ti–– parecía no haber sino ella quién pronunció esas palabras, él rió sarcástico.

––No retes mis impulsos–– pero cayó al ver la sonrisa de Hermione y sentir la mano de ella subir por su cuello y acariciarle la mejilla.

––No importa cuáles sean… no me lastimarían.

No sabe de dónde ha sacado esas palabras, pero de repente una seguridad se apoderó de ella, combinada con el deseo por el hombre. Pero era absurdo en cualquier punto de vista que Hermione, Sangresucia, virgen y come libros haya dicho semejante cosa dejándose abrazar por su némesis.

––No estoy bromeando, Granger–– él parecía estar a punto de perder la batalla contra su cuerpo, sus manos estaban aferrándose cada vez más a ella.

––Yo tampoco….

Draco se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla. No había vacilación en sus palabras ni en la expresión de sus ojos. Era pura sinceridad.

Con una sonrisa bajó su rostro lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran. ¿Cómo es que estaban en esa situación? Sus frentes se chocaron y un escalofrío les recorrió la columna.

––Déjame darte… sólo un beso–– Draco la miró con algo parecida a la ternura, y apartó un mechón castaño de su rostro que le impedía verla en su totalidad. Ella asintió.

Después de todo un beso nunca está de más ¿o sí?

Él bajo hasta pegar sus labios en la comisura de los de ella. Pero un roce no era suficiente. Para ninguno. Hundió su lengua buscando los labios de ella y esta le permitió el acceso a su boca, conociéndose un poco más profundo. El suave roce de sus labios la hizo temblar y se sujetó a él sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

Draco movió su cabeza ladeándola para permitirse una mejor caricia, sintió los labios de ella moverse con timidez y ternura y eso lo encendió como nunca imaginó que algo pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione notó con vergüenza como un bulto crecía dentro de los pantalones del muchacho, su cuerpo se rozó ligeramente con el de él haciéndolo gemir.

––No hagas eso–– jadeó soltándola un poco y la miró con suplica.

A él no le gustó. No lo suficiente.

Se sintió humillada y estúpida. Se apartó con miedo de él sin ser capaz si quiera de mirarlo.

––Yo no… no debería…

Sacudió las arrugas de su vestido y se abrazó a sí misma.

––Tengo que ir al establo… no puedo estar…

Pero al instante, se vio interrumpida por un par de golpes en la puerta y al ver a Draco supo que su expresión no denotaba nada agradable.

….

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Debo agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y la agregaron a favores e incluso algunos comentaron. No saben cuánto eso significa para mí, es el motivo por el cual escribo y espero seguir haciéndolo. ¡Un beso enorme!

Glo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hermione

––_Tengo que ir al establo… no puedo estar…_

_Pero al instante, se vio interrumpida por un par de golpes en la puerta y al ver a Draco supo que su expresión no denotaba nada agradable._

––Rápido–– susurró Draco tomándola del brazo y caminando hasta uno de los grandes armarios de la oficina donde la obligó a entrar para ocultarla. Hermione podía ver desde la ranura a quien había entrado en la habitación y a pesar de que portaba una máscara plateada que le impedía verlo con claridad, sus ojos tenían una triste expresión lúgubre.

––El señor Tenebroso te necesita.

Los músculos de más joven se tensaron al igual que la expresión de su rostro y su mandíbula, pero asintió con seriedad.

––Iré en un segundo.

El sujeto de la máscara asintió y se marchó. Draco miró hacia el armario pero no avanzó.

––No salgas aún, cuando lo hagas ve directo a tu habitación y asegúrate de que nadie te vea y cerrar bien la puerta–– Hermione asintió aunque él no la pudiese ver y pensó que igualmente cerrar la puerta no sería obstáculo para alguien con una varita––Y no salgas de ahí hasta mañana.

Entonces, como si nada, se giró y se marchó.

Hermione suspiró apoyándose en el armario.

––Por Merlín, ¿en qué me he metido?

Contó diez minutos antes de salir del armario y abrir ––con dificultad–– la pesada puerta de madera de la oficina.

Todo parecía calmado.

Se apresuró a correr a su habitación antes de que alguien pudiese verla y cuando al fin pudo estar dentro de la habitación se recostó en la dura cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza bajo las sábanas

––Dios, dios, dios–– se tapó la cara con las manos.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el beso.

_Los besos._ Los labios de él recorrían los suyos, las manos de él delineando su cuerpo.

Cada pequeño gesto, los pocos gemidos, la cercanía, el calor en el aire, la notable excitación del rubio.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en la voz ronca del rubio, o imaginando como sería dormir una noche aferrada únicamente a su cuerpo cálido pero cuando apartó la sábana de su rostro el cielo estaba negro y su habitación en una penumbra absoluta miró el reloj confirmando lo tarde que era.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue interrumpido por un chirrido de la puerta, Hermione se alarmó y por instinto cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida bajo las sábanas rogando que el intruso no notara su temblor. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, pero la presencia se quedó. Caminó tres pasos lentos y calmados.

El olor a menta entró por su nariz y de inmediato reconoció el sujeto que en ese momento se sentaba en la cama, sin embargo decidió seguir fingiendo que dormía, esta vez por vergüenza. Sintió un calor intenso en su cuerpo, sobre todo en las mejillas cuando lo sintió subirse sobre ella, aplastándola agradablemente con su cuerpo.

El rostro de él descendió hasta el suyo y empezó a oler su oreja de un modo maravilloso que le erizó la piel de su cuello y su corazón dio tres vuelcos.

_Era tan maravilloso, esplendido, sensual._

Él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y a ella casi se le escapa un gemido de placer.

––Finges muy mal, Sangresucia…–– el joven siguió besándole la mandíbula, provocando en ella un maravilloso cosquilleo. Ella abrió los ojos sabiéndose descubierta e interrumpió sus besos al girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

–– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Draco la miró con los ojos grises claros como el agua y luego miró sus labios. Hermione lo veía acercarse en un movimiento lento, casi depravado y las mariposas en su estómago se activaron como si se tratara de un encantamiento. Pero de pronto, de un solo golpe Malfoy estampó dulcemente los labios contra los de ella tomando con fuerza sus hombros para aumentar el calor de sus cuerpos.

Draco se dejó caer en la incómoda cama, ella sobre él, atrayéndola más, si es que eso era posible.

Sin preguntar, Draco bajó sus manos hasta la espada de ella y bajó más, tocó sus piernas y ella, ansiosa y excitada las enredó en su torso. Para Draco fue el momento perfecto para enterrar sus manos bajo su vestido y volearla para que ella quedase bajo él. Hermione gimió asustada al sentir una parte de él demasiado caliente.

––_Sólo…––_ susurró Malfoy–– sólo un _poco…_–– Hermione no lo pensó, su mente no pensaba, no escuchó, sólo oyó el sabor de sus besos y saboreó los sonidos de sus labios.

Él empezó a frotarla, Merlín y todas, _todas _ las deidades, estaba tan húmeda, tan roja. Sus ojos estaban nublados de placer, su mente vagaba por el cosmos guiado por dos orbitas cafés.

Y ella gimió abrazándolo, Draco se hundió en su cuello sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo y la besó.

Hermione se sintió en una atmósfera irrompible, hasta que él, arruinándolo, se levantó de repente.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos, aterrorizada. Él sonrió.

––Debo irme ya, _Sangresucia_–– le dolió de una forma inimaginable que lo dijera, _la forma en que lo dijo_, sobretodo, después de o recién ocurrido. Y sin más, se largó.

….

Hermione no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. La garganta le dolía de todos los gemidos que ahogó, le dolía el alma, la dignidad. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado por el frío y el no haber dormido. El frío quemaba cada hueso.

Un rato después decidió darse una ducha caliente antes de salir. Procuró mantener la mente en blanco mientras terminaba con su trenza hasta que finalmente se decidió encaminarse hacia la oficina de Malfoy. Ya era bien tarde.

Tocó varias veces, pero no hubo ni un sonido, ni de la puerta ni siquiera del roce de una pluma contra un pergamino. La frente de la muchacha se arrugó por su extrañez. Con delicadeza abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y no se sorprendió al encontrar el despacho vacío. Estaba pulcro como siempre, brillante también. Pero algo llamó su atención; cerca de un armario, una fina y plateada capa descansaba en una bola arrugada en el suelo como si algo violento la hubiera aventado. La recogió con cuidado, el aroma del perfume masculino la embriagó. Esa capa pertenece a Draco Malfoy.

Pero…

Estaba demasiado magullada. Tenía raspaduras y esa mancha roja parece ser sangre seca.

Hermione se levantó mirando a su alrededor y encontró sobre la pulida mesa de roble grueso y tallado a mano una pequeña nota con letra fina y estilizada.

_No, Sangresucia. No deberías husmear los asuntos de los demás. Pero no te afanes, de todas maneras es para informarte que creo que hay suficiente hierbas mágicas en el establo para Rain y para Mika, me he encargado de los machos, no te acerques a ellos. Son agresivos. D.M._

Hermione suspiró con la capa aún en sus manos, se acomodó el uniforme, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, unas bailarinas de una tela muy suave estaban junto a la puerta que daba hacia el establo. Eran de un tono rosa muy pálido y parecía estar hecha de mota. Otra nota, pero esta vez posada en una de las bailarinas; _Seguro que éstas no te lastimarán_. Hermione las tomó notando lo livianas que eran, y cuando introdujo una de sus manos se fijó en la suavidad y calidez que le proporcionaban. Adentró, entonces, uno de sus pies malheridos y suspiró sintiendo como si las heridas hubieran sanado en un segundo. Cuando dio un paso parecía estar caminando entre nubes. Hermione sonrió pensando en que más tarde tendría que darle las gracias.

Caminó hacia el establo y al entrar, lo primero que vio fueron dos pilas enormes de heno para criaturas mágicas y los animales esperando por él. Hermione sonrió.

Está bien. Draco había dejado demasiado. Alcanzaba y sobraba. Soltó una de las cuerdas que sujetaba el heno con cuidado, estas amenazaron caer.

––Demonios–– susurró–– ¿cómo voy a soltar esto ahora?

La pila de heno se desestabilizó y cayó sobre ella, llevándola también al suelo.

–– ¡No juegues!–– exclamó ella enredada entre todo aquello, escuchando los berrinches que hacían los animales. Se arrastró con dificultad hasta salir de las pilas desparramadas de heno.

Entonces notó que de hecho, los machos tenías bastante comida para por lo menos tres días, eran unas extrañas hierbas de colores. Las hembras se habían asustado con la caída, por suerte no era algo pesado, no habría sabido que hacer. Ahora parecía un arbolito de navidad, se limpió los brazos pero era casi imposible quitar los restos de pasto de su cabello y de su vestido, así que prosiguió con llevar un cubo de heno (los que permanecieron a salvo) a la unicornio, que debía de estar hambrienta. Rain la reconoció cuando dejó el cubo en su corral, agitó la cola tal como un cachorrito y se acercó para comer un poco de lo que la joven había traído.

A Hermione le sorprendió mucho la unicornio; cuando ésta trago, su cabello brilló tornándose aún más plateado. Ella sonrió y la acarició, recuerda haber leído algo así en un libro de creaturas, sólo pasaría con ciertas hierbas mágicas, y frescas. La unicornio ronroneó placenteramente cuando Hermione le rascó las orejas.

Granger tendría que ir ahora al otro lado. No sabía, ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse a la hipogrifo que miraba impaciente un racimo de hurones muertos junto al resto de cubos mágicos.

Hermione pensó en Buckbeak, esperaba que Mika fuera como él. Tomó el montón de hurones y tomó uno por la cola caminando hacia ella.

El animal sacudía sus patas con impaciencia, Hermione se acercó más y se inclinó en una reverencia demasiado temblorosa. La hipogrifo la miró confusa, pero regresó el gesto, inclinándose de vuelta, entonces Granger le lanzó el primer hurón, que devoró con paciencia, no tan rápido como lo hacía Buckbeak.

Le tiró el segundo y Mika pareció contenta. Hermione colocó cada uno de los hurones muertos en su corral y caminó hacia el lugar que había dejado hecho un desastre y tomó una escoba que había cerca de la puerta. Tardó casi una hora en arreglarlo, para cuando terminó, pensó que debería limpiar también la oficina del rubio.

Tal vez él ya estaba ahí.

Así podría agradecerle por las zapatillas. _Quizá podría repetirse lo del día anterior._

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente. No podía estar pensando en eso todo el tiempo. Debería concentrarse en sus deberes. Ya cerca, apuró el paso y abrió la puerta trasera de su oficina. Entró en silencio y se fijó en el escritorio. Aún vacío.

Suspiró.

Tomó una pluma de sacudir del bolsillo de su delantal y empezó. Era aburrido, pero cuando empezó a sacudir el escritorio, vio las fotos que reposaban en su escritorio, había desde que él era pequeño.

En la primera estaba sentado en las piernas de su madre, podía tener unos dos años, con golosinas en las manos, mostraba sus pocos dientes con una carcajada y Narcissa lo hacía brincar en sus piernas mientras ella también sonreía mirándolo con adoración.

En la segunda estaban los tres, la madre abrazaba el brazo de su marido, con terrible ternura y entrega ye l hombre sostenía en su otro brazo con una sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible, de esas que Draco usaba de vez en cuando.

No tardó demasiado en limpiar la sala. El silencio siempre su manera de escaparse de los gritos de sus amos y de todo aquello que la perturbaba, pero esta vez era distinto.

Esta vez prefería un concierto de las brujas de Macbeth en su oído, que tener que aguantar con el sonido del silencio.

Que la dejaba sola. A ella y a sus pensamientos.

Y eso no era una buena manera. De hecho, era la peor idea del mundo.

Observó el sofá beige en el que había dormido la otra tarde. Con nerviosismo miró la puerta y la ventana varias veces como si alguien fuera a entrar y descubrir lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se sentó con el mayor cuidado posible. Temía romperlo con sólo tocarlo.

Luego se relajó.

Era como el cielo, hacia tanto que su cuerpo no se sentaba en una superficie tan suave. Ahora recuerda porque tardó tanto en levantarse aquella vez. Sus pensamientos ce centraron en admirar el lujo de la habitación, observando cada pequeño y pulido detalle.

Era majestuoso.

Se preguntó entonces ¿Qué sería de Harry?¿De Ron? _Su Ron…_ cómo le gustaría verlos y abrazarlos. Los odiaba un poco. Siempre guardó la esperanza de que vinieran a rescatarla.

Y jamás lo hicieron, obviamente.

Pero pensaba que no podía ser tan egoísta. Había vidas mucho más importantes que la de ella.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de alguien en el lugar.

Ella se levantó alarmada.

––Granger…––Era Draco–– ¿Sabes qué hora es?

¿Qué hora era? Él parecía confundido, ¿y ella qué coño iba a saber? Había estado pensando sólo en él y en sus amigos.

Su estómago gruñó y hasta ahora no había notado el hambre que tenía.

––No–– miró por la ventana y se sorprendió. El cielo estaba oscuro allí afuera––Merlín… estuve mucho tiempo acá–– susurró para sí misma y él rió al escucharla.

––Parece que te he hecho falta ¿No?

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

––Yo… en realidad––Se agarró de las manos nerviosa––Quería agradecerte por las zapatillas–– susurró mirándose los pies cubiertos–– son muy cómodos.

Draco, que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio la miró mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón.

––Los he untado un murtlap que yo mismo hice… es bastante bueno––le dijo–– lo utilizo cuando tengo…––pero calló abruptamente, no hacía falta terminar la frase para que ella entendiese a qué se refería.

––Gracias–– le dijo ella tratando de sonar segura y haciendo lo posible por sonreírle sin sentir vergüenza.

Él se acercó a ella y le pidió que se quitara el zapato, Hermione lo miró extrañada y el bufó quitándoselos, ella ahogó un gemido al ver sus pies.

Las heridas ahora eran sólo líneas rosadas y sus pies ya no estaban amoratados.

––Pero… el murtlap no cura tan rápido…––susurró tocándose el pie––y ni siquiera lo he sentido.

––Ya te lo he dicho…––Le susurró–– lo he hecho yo mismo, alteré un poco la fórmula.

––No me irán a salir escamas en los pies, o algo sí ¿no?–– murmuró Hermione frotando la piel suave, Draco rió más fuerte.

––¿Ves que tenga algún tipo de escamas?

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada. Draco la miró repentinamente con el corazón acelerado.

––Lo siento yo…–– la joven había levantado la cabeza para disculparse pero fue interrumpida por los labios del joven sobre los suyos.

El besó la tomó por sorpresa, hundiéndola en el sofá. El rubio se había encaramado sobre ella, recostándola en el amplio mueble, atrapándola en medio.

El beso era suave, húmedo, delicioso.

Draco pegó su frente a la de ella, con la respiración agitada, Hermione no había notado que sus manos estaban agarradas a el cabello rubio de Malfoy, despeinándolo.

Ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas.

Draco volvió a besarla, pero más suave, dulce…Hermione soltó un suspiro con parte de su alma, escapándose en ese beso.

No quería que l momento se acabara. El chico bajó sus labios a su cuello, besándolo con ternura, acariciándolo con la nariz y con el mentón, causando una ligera cosquilla por la barba incipiente que crecía.

Hermione estaba aferrada a su espalda ancha y firme, abrazándolo.

Draco descendió a su pecho cubierto por el vestido, y ella tembló cuando lo mordió ligeramente y luego se sintió avergonzada cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza.

Draco se confundió al principio y la miró con interrogante.

––lo siento, hace días no como…

––¿Hace días?––Draco abrió los ojos como plato–– ¿y cómo has estado trabajando sin comer?

––_Cómo si no hubiera pasado antes…––_ murmuró para sí misma, pero él la escuchó.

––Eso es inhumano, ¿cómo trabajabas sin un solo grano de arroz, en el estómago.

––Igual ustedes matan a inocentes–– murmuró enojada sin pensarlo.

Cerró la boca de golpe.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

¡Oh, no! Malfoy puso cara de querer molerla a golpes.

––Yo… yo no debí…

Ahora entendía por qué los elfos se golpeaban tanto.

Es una estúpida.

Draco le dio la espalda.

––No te disculpes.

¿Era eso reproche? ¿Resentimiento?

––Malfoy… en verdad no quise…

––No lo digas. Sí quisiste––la miró y ella pudo fijarse en su falsa indiferencia–– después de todo eso es lo que hacemos… matar inocentes impuros.

Hermione no pensó que eso le dolería tanto. Los ojos estuvieron a punto de humedecerse, pero los cerró a tiempo para que no sucediera.

––Ve a la cocina y come.

No era una sugerencia, ni un favor. Era una orden, ella asintió y se giró con lentitud caminando hacia la puerta.

La abrió lento esperando a que él la detuviera. Que la abrazará quizá. Un beso tal vez.

Por no sucedió.

…..

Sí, no me maten :c. no diré excusas porque la verdad es que no le saqué el tiempo antes para hacer este capítulo, por qué? No sé… flojera? Y me demoré bastante hacerlo.

Un beso. Y porfa comeeeenten que esa es mi motivación!


	4. Capítulo 4: Oscuro

La cocina (al igual que el resto de la casa) era lujosa hasta las cucharas, era hermosa, todo parecía estar pulido en marfil y piedras preciosas.

Y la mesa. _Oh gloriosa y rebosante mesa;_ estaba repleta, tanto, que Hermione pensó que soportaba esa cantidad de comida con varios encantamientos. Había de todo: carnes, cerdo, pollo, jamón, pecado, panes en todos los tamaños, formas y sabores, lechuga, tomate, arándanos, uvas y todos los ingredientes suficientes como para hacer el bufet más grande de la historia. Emocionada y hambrienta tomó un pan francés y lo abrió en la mitad, dividiéndolo en dos. Sonrió, si iba a ser su primera comida en años, pues mejor que valiera la pena ¿no?

Puso dentro de él casi todo; desde la carne, pasando por el jamón el pollo y el cerdo, terminando con la lechuga el tomate y la mayonesa, sin olvidar claro está las salas de especias y otras nimiedades que encontró por su camino y justo cuando abrió grande su boca para tomar un mordisco, Draco entró por la cocina.

––Wow––pronunció–– eso sí que es un sándwich.

Hermione cerró la boca con vergüenza y se aguanto un estrujón de su estómago hambriento.

–– ¿No vas a morderlo?–– Draco tomó una manzana verde de la mesa–– se ve bien…

Hermione vio su sándwich incómoda y su estómago gruñó nuevamente.

–– ¿He hecho… _mal_ al tomar todos estos atrevimientos?

–– ¿Qué?–– Draco rió––No me has visto comer a mí.

Hermione sonrió sin darse cuenta al imaginar a Draco comiéndose un sándwich de ocho pisos y medio.

––Si no te lo comes me lo comeré yo, así que apúratelo, Granger.

La chica asintió y tomó el primer mordisco, de inmediato su rostro reflejó una sensación placentera al igual que un ligero sonidito de satisfacción.

––Veo que está bueno––murmuró él mordiendo su manzana y habló de nuevo esta vez con la boca llena: –– Digo… por la cara que pusiste.

Ella tuvo que morder unas veinte veces para poder pasar semejante bocado por su garganta.

––Sí…–– mordió dos veces y habló también sin haber pasado–– está delicioso–– tragó–– ¿no quieres un poco?

Draco se alzó de hombros.

––Come, si dejas lo probaré…–– ella asintió y se sentó en una silla de plástico que había contra la pared, él tomó asiento justo a su lado y mordió su manzana.

Hermione se sonrojó y olvidó unos segundos el hambre que tenía al tenerlo a él tan cerca, pero su estómago volvió a gruñir y apuró varios mordiscos, encogiendo los dedos de sus pies, haciendo los mismos sonidos placenteros y cerrando sus ojos.

Draco carraspeó y ella volteó a mirarlo curiosa, masticando un gran pedazo.

––Deja de hacer eso–– ella tragó con dificultad.

––¿Hacer qué?–– Hermione lo miró confundida.

––Esa _cosa_ en tu cara… vas a volverme loco.

––¿Qué cosa?–– parecía aún más desubicada.

––No te hagas, Granger. ¿O es que en verdad eres bien estúpida a veces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

––Quizá.

Draco la miró al sentir con rabia que había provocado que su corazón se agitara de improvisto y sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró de la cintura haciéndola tirar el sándwich y la besó con urgencia.

Succionó sus labios y los mordió con cuidado. Hermione olvidó su nombre, estaba mareada, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo abrazó para no perder por lo menos el equilibrio.

Sintió la mano cálida de él acariciar su muslo subiendo por el interior de su falda y no pudo retener un gemido de placer cuando _casi_ tocó el elástico de su braga.

––_Malfoy_…–– murmuró sobre sus labios. Él se despegó para mirarla fijo a los ojos.

––Granger…–– enterró sus dedos en la cintura de la chica, desliándolos por su espalda lentamente–– quisiera quitarte este vestido…

––No…–– murmuró ella abrazándolo fuertemente, dejando que él trazara un camino de cosquillas por su columna vertebral.

–– ¿Por qué no?

––Porque yo nunca…–– se separó los suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran, perforándole el alma––…yo nunca he hecho esto…

Le pareció verlo sonreír.

––Lo sé, por eso no lo haré–– le aseguró abrazándola fuerte––…aún.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Era eso una sentencia o… _una promesa_?

Draco intentó sostenerle la mirada pero Hermione fue incapaz de devolvérsela.

Era aterrador y a la vez ansiado. La puerta se abrió y ambos se reincorporaron con rapidez.

––Oh, amo… Connie no sabía que usted estaba aquí–– susurró una elfina con los ojos azules y grandes––Connie no ha querido interrumpir, señor, ¡Connie debió tocar!

––No importa, Connie–– murmuró Malfoy arreglándose el pulcro traje negro––Ella es Hermione. La criada nueva de la que te hablé.

La elfina asintió mirándola y Hermione sintió vergüenza.

––Amo, su madre ha mandado a Connie a llamarlo. Lo necesita urgentemente.

Draco la miró extrañado.

–– ¿Pasó algo?

––No… Connie cree que su madre desea saber donde se encontraba.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

––Granger––la miró con ironía–– espero que te comportes.

Hermione se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de tomar lo que quedaba del desparramado sándwich y tirárselo pero él se marchó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de terminar de pensarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la elfina ya lo estaba recogiendo, arrodillada junto a aquel desastre de verduras y jamón.

De inmediato se abalanzó recogiendo lo más que pudo con sus manos, nunca había sentido tanta pena en un solo día.

––Lo lamento–– murmuró casi sin voz, limpiando las salsas con sus manos.

––No importa–– la elfina le sonrió–– Ha de ser duro trabajar con alguien que solía ser tu compañero…

La elfina la miró con ojos amables.

–– ¿Eres tú la amiga de Harry Potter?–– preguntó con dulzura y ella desvió la mirada sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

Asintió vacilante.

––Al menos creo que lo era… hace tres años.

Connie la miró con lástima.

––Hace mucho ya que también trajeron una chica que era muy cercana a él.

Hermione miró a la elfina con curiosidad.

––Recuerdo que me confesó que era la hija del escritor de ésa revista… ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡_El Quisquilloso_!

––¡¿Luna?!––Hermione frunció el ceño–– ¿Trajeron a Luna aquí? ¡Pero si ella es Sangrepura!

––No está de esclava, sino como rehén.

––¿Está? ¿Aún está aquí?–– Hermione sintió nostalgia y angustia, pero la vez un halo de esperanza, sintió de pronto que al menos (en cierto sentido) no estaba sola.

––No estoy segura, ya no mandan elfos allí abajo… antes éramos nosotros quienes les bajábamos comida a los prisioneros.

Hermione sintió ansiedad de saber si la rubia se encontraba aún allí, tal vez podía convencer Draco de que la dejara ir, o al menos de subirla y tenerla como esclava, eso debía ser por lo menos mucho mejor que estar en un calabozo.

––No quiero ser entrometida–– la elfina la sacó de su letargo––pero cuando entré a la concina… ¿El amo Draco y usted…?–– dejó la pregunta inconcusa pero con su gesto había sido muy clara.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas eran consumidas por el bochorno.

––¡No tiene que responderme!––exclamó ella de inmediato, avergonzada de sí misma––¡No debí tomarme semejante atrevimiento!

––Está bien…––Hermione la tranquilizó. Jamás había hablado de tú a tú a una criatura como esa y lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir mal, además parecía ser my amable––¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Connie la miró a la expectativa de su petición.

––Por favor… no le cuentes nada a nadie…––estaba segura de que habían más elfos en el lugar–Malfoy está _muy…_cariñoso… y ¡a mí no me desagrada por completo pero…! No quiero que piensen que soy… que soy… _algo que no soy…_

La criatura le dedicó una mirada de ternura y comprensión con una fresca sonrisa.

––No te preocupes––le guiñó un ojos–– al fin y al cabo no hablo mucho con mis compañeros.

––Gracias–– Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

––Pero… hay algo que me tiene muy intrigada…

Hermione la miró atenta.

––…mi familia ha estado al servicio de toda la dinastía Malfoy desde las primeras generaciones, destinándonos a unirnos con primos, inclusive hermanos, para continuar en la casa de esta ancestral familia, Dobby…–– lo nombró y Hermione la miró haciéndola notar de que sabía de quién hablaba––Era con quién me habían destinado reproducirme, pero…_Bueno_, creo que sabes lo que pasó. Y me siento muy feliz por él––la elfina sonrió con nostalgia––Él y yo éramos los únicos que pensábamos diferente y por eso estaba tan agradecida y me sentía feliz con que él fuese seleccionado para mí…Pero cuando él quedó libre, los demás empezaron a excluirme, pues yo sabía todo lo que él hacía y no lo delaté, porque admiraba mucho su valentía y todo lo que hacía, aunque estuviera muerto del miedo, pero sabía que era lo correcto, y nunca se rindió––suspiró con los ojos húmedos––lo echo mucho de menos…siempre me manda cosas a escondida… dulces, tarjetas… incluso cerveza de mantequilla…

Se limpió con una manga de su vestido blanco. Hermione notó que no era tan sucio y viejo como el de Dobby.

––Pero a eso no va el tema–– se sorbió la nariz–– cuando el amo Draco nació, el Señor Lucius y la señora estaban muy contentos–– Hermione la miraba atenta sin poder entender lo que la elfina quería contarle––Durante sus primero cinco años, el amo tuvo un cálido brillo en sus ojos, nuestra ama lo dejaba jugar con nosotros (a escondidas del amo por supuesto) porque teníamos casi la misma edad, recuerdo con claridad a mi ama regañándolo por tirar de las orejas de Dobby una vez que jugamos a las escondidas y luego lo duchaba para que el amo no notara el olor a elfo en su ropa––rió–– Pero creo que a el amo no le importaba mucho como olieran. Recuerdo también que el amo los hacía desvelar frente a la chimenea contando historias o volando en la escoba que le costó a nuestra ama varias canas y jarrones costosos.

Entonces el rostro de la elfina se ensombreció.

––Luego de la mañana del quinto cumpleaños del pequeño, todo cambió. Su mirada perdió la calidez, al igual que la de sus padres, mi madre me dijo que fue cuando el señor Tenebroso empezó a mandar señales. Y jamás lo volvimos a ver––murmuró con un deje de amargura y la miró con ojos siniestros––nunca más… hasta hace una semana.

–– ¿Una semana?–– "_Un par de días antes de haberme comprado"_ Pensó.

––Al parecer llevaba tiempo buscando algo. Salía mucho, desaparecía incluso por varios días, nuestra ama lo vigilaba a escondidas, a veces mandaba a uno de nosotros a seguirlo, pero ninguno consiguió saber que era lo que hacía, el amo lograba escabullirse con rapidez y tenía muchos encantamientos con magia oscura para que ni siquiera nuestra magia lo encontrara. Luego él empezó a frecuentar al callejón _Knocturn_, y a entablar relaciones con personas que ni siquiera los peores mortífagos se atrevían a acercárseles. Luego nos enteramos que había una chica nueva.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado intentando ignorar la coincidencia porque sabía que podía tratarse simplemente de otra cosa.

––Vaya… Y… ¿A qué crees que se deba?

La elfina la miró con una mirada decepcionada, luego se alzó de hombros.

––Supongo que si usted no sabe….yo menos…

Hermione abrió su boca pero la cerró al no saber exactamente qué decir.

––Debo irme–– la elfina se levantó del suelo–– Han de estar esperándome en las estufas.

Hermione asintió observándola marcharse. Esperaba verla de nuevo en alguna ocasión.

…

Un hombre joven se introdujo en la oscuridad de un bosque ondeando su capa y levantó su varita pronunciando varios encantamientos hasta que un sendero apareció frente a sus ojos, guiado por hojas más claras que las que caían en el suelo. Caminó sobre ellas escuchando el crujido de las que estaban ya muy secas bajo sus pies, al llegar a una roca muy brillante desvió su camino hacia el sendero izquierdo y varios metros más adelante continuó con otra tanda de encantamientos, esta vez más profundos.

Una casa de apariencia hogareña se visualizó entre la oscuridad de la noche y el espesor de los árboles de aquel claro. Avanzó lento hacia ella, subiendo por las chirriantes escaleras de madera del porche de la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta, y cuando estuvo frente a ella deslizó su varita por la ranura del picaporte y éste giró y se abrió la puerta.

Cuando estuvo adentro y tomó su varita, la puerta se cerró y los encantamientos que unos momentos atrás había pronunciado desaparecieron, dando paso a los que ya estaban, y el sendero y la casa volvieron a desaparecer de la vista de cualquier criatura viviente.

––¿Harry?–– Una voz femenina resonó desde el segundo piso, la casa parecía tener un eco propio.

––Soy yo…–– el muchacho se quitó la capa negra y el chaleco lleno de barro, sangre y plantas, al igual que sus botas de goma y cayó agotado sobre un mueble, con el rostro entre sus manos.

Una muchacha más joven que él y con una hermosa cabellera rojiza bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras mientras se amarraba una bata blanca con un lazo a la cintura y corrió hasta abrazarlo. Harry llevaba las gafas rotas y la cara rasguñada, pero cuando esa mujer puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios en la piel marchita de su cuello, sintió que al menos el dolor no lo aguantaría solo y de un trago tan amargo.

––Perdóname, Ginny––le suplicó hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja––No he podido dar con ella…nos atraparon unos mortífagos, casi no logramos salir de esta…

Ginny gimió angustiada de imaginar que él pudo no haber llegado a salvo a sus brazos.

––Esto no es culpa tuya…nada lo es…

––¡Claro que sí…!––exclamó con la garganta desgastada–– ¡no debí permitir que ella se quedara atrás! Es por eso que no he podido acabar con _él._ Porque ella no está aquí _para ayudarnos_, y todo fue por no haber estado lo suficientemente atento.

Los ojos acuosos del chico le rompieron el corazón y ahogó un sollozo abrazándolo.

––No…––le aseguró–– es sólo que no has tenido la mejor suerte…Eres el chico más noble que conozco, Harry. No creas que me enamoré de ti por ser el famoso "Niño-que-vivió"

Él la miró con la expresión más triste que ella jamás vio.

––Nunca me lo perdonaré…jamás debía abandonarla…––su voz se quebró y las lágrimas humedecieron sus pestañas–– ella jamás nos abandonó… ni siquiera cuando lo merecíamos

...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! No saben lo bien que me hace que comenten y adivinen qué?! Me informaron que han nominado el fic para los Dramiones Aards! Pueden creerlo?!Graciaaas chicos sin ustedes eso fuera imposible! fue en la categoria de Drama y Rate M. Para aquellos que deseen apoyarme les mando el link de votación . fansdramiones. blogspot /2012 /12/ dramione- awards. html (sin espacios) un beso! y los adoro!


	5. Capítulo 5: Diagon Alley

Aquella mañana, Hermione se levantó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, el sol ya resplandecía en su ventana.

Caminó en silencio hacia la oficina del rubio y tocó dos veces antes de que la pesada puerta se abriera. Al entrar, observó a Draco sentado detrás del escritorio con la varita en una mano izquierda ––con la que había abierto la puerta––y la pluma en la derecha mientras escribía sobre un pergamino blanco.

––Buenos días–– saludó la muchacha recordando la charla el día anterior con la elfina.

––Buenos días, Granger.

Él no la miró y eso hizo que ella se sintiera un poco, _sólo un poco_ mal.

––Amhmm… yo quería preguntarle si tenía que hacer algo más… he dejado buena comida para Rain y Mika, ayer las aseé como usted me lo indicó…

––Bien, creo que es hora de que aprendas a ir al mercado.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Él se levantó de la silla y sacó una capa del un viejo armario y la sacudió quitándole el polvo. La capa tenía un bordado en hilo que parecía hecho de plata y una gran "_M"_ entrelazada por un par de serpientes.

––¿_Ah… A_–al mercado?––Jamás le habían dejado salir de la casa en la que servía, para evitar que se escapara.

––Así es–– Malfoy avanzó hacia ella y puso sobre sus hombros la capa, abrochándola un poco más debajo de su cuello con unas cadenillas plateadas que se cerraban en una medalla con la m de Malfoy grabada.

––Pero nunca…es decir–– se sonrojó–– ¿no teme que me escape?

Él sonrió divertido como si acabaran de contarle un chiste.

––Mientras lleves esta capa no podrás escaparte––le dijo––tiene un rastreador y la única forma de ponértela o quitártela es dentro de esta casa.

Ella observó la capa con curiosidad, era suave y olía a él. Tenía su bendito perfume de almizcle.

––Necesito que compres algunas cosas––le entregó una lista y colocó en un bolsillo interno que tenía la capa una bolsa de cuero más o menos grande con lo que parecía una considerable cantidad de dinero.

––Utilizarás la red flú, y volverás antes del atardecer.

Hermione asintió nerviosa, al menos sentiría el aire fresco y la libertad por varias horas. Draco subió la capucha de la capa ocultándole el rostro.

––No se atreverán a tocarte mientras la lleves puesta. Pero _tienes_ que estar prevenida––le advirtió acomodándole los bucles sobre los hombros con cuidado, mirándole con una expresión tan terriblemente sensual que Hermione se perdió en el sonido de su voz y las caricias en su cuello.

––Si alguien te insinúa algo o estás en peligro, sólo presiona el broche–– le dijo hundiendo la medalla que cerraba la capa de la chica, de inmediato, el anillo de serpientes plateadas que rodeaba el dedo anular del rubio empezó a escocer y él lo detuvo golpeándola un par de veces––iré por ti de inmediato–– Hermione asintió y él le pasó una canasta grande.

––No lo olvides, antes del atardecer.

El joven la sujetó del codo llevándola hasta la chimenea de la oficina y le entregó un puñado de polvos.

––Sólo di _Diagon Alley_ y llegarás. No te quites la capucha.

La muchacha asintió y tomó el puñado de polvos en su mano y caminó hasta situarse dentro de la chimenea.

––_Diagon Alley–– _ susurró suave dejando caer el polvo de un golpe y las llamas verdes la consumieron transportándola como hacía años que no lo hacían.

Llegó a un pequeño almacén de verduras y verificó la lista. Sonrió aliviada al ver que sabía dónde encontrarlo casi todo y lo demás seguro que sería fácil de hallar.

Cuando terminó con el primer anaquel y salió, se dio cuenta de hacía cuanto no venía al callejón sólo para comprar.

_No para ser vendida._

Estuvo dando vueltas todo el día, distraída con gruesos libros, preciosos vestidos, miles de pergaminos y centenares de plumas.

Hasta compró hierbas mágicas especiales para criaturas herbívoras en gestación.

La tarde se le fue fugaz.

Sin embargo, cuando la hora de volver se acercaba, caminando por el callejón tratando de buscar la tienda por la cual entró, unos pasos que ya tenían un tiempo de estar siguiéndola desde unas calles atrás, finalmente la hicieron girar sobre sus talones.

La sangre se le cayó al piso. Era un mortífago, sabía que lo era, no sabía… no podía recordar muy bien cuál de todos era, pero la forma en que esa pútrida sonrisa desfiguraba aún más su cara le causaba náuseas.

––Hola… Sangresucia–– murmuró. El sujeto era enorme. Sus brazos tenían el grosor de un árbol joven, s espalda, exageradamente musculosa y ancha parecía acortarle aún más el grueso cuello e inmundas cicatrices abarcaban todo su rostro y su cuerpo.

Hermione supo enseguida que si se quedaba, podría no salir con vida. Se echó a correr, tomando –por primera vez- ventaja de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo que le permitía escabullirse entre la multitud de personas que abarrotaban las calles.

Pero aún podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas del hombre que apartaba con brusquedad a la gente que se atravesaba por delante, llevándoselos por delante.

Afortunadamente consiguió escabullirse dentro de un almacén abandonado y se ocultó detrás de una mesa cubierta de una manta blanca empolvada.

Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón tan acelerado que apenas podía estar consciente del horrible frío que le desgarraban los pulmones. Le sudaban las manos y sentía las piernas desgarradas, la adrenalina la asfixiaba.

Escuchó la risa estridente y burlona del hombre a sus espaldas y tragó fuerte tratando de guardar silencio.

––Sé que estás aquí, puedo oler tu sucia sangre.

El hombre hizo volar una mesa my cercana a la de ella con otra carcajada. Ella se agachó aún más haciéndose un ovillo y tapando su boca para no llorar, el cielo afuera ya estaba my oscuro.

Una explosión y las personas del pueblo empezaron a gritar y a correr asustadas.

Sin embargo, un _expelliarmus_ lanzado por una voz masculina que ya conocía la hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par.

––_¡Desmaius!_–– exclamó la misma voz seguida por un golpe seco contra el suelo–– ¡Granger!

Era Malfoy, y Merlín, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de oírlo.

Y entonces, cuando se supo a salvo, dejó que las lágrimas y los gemidos salieran libres, descargando toda la adrenalina y miedo que había acumulado. Draco se acercó a ella guiado por los gemidos y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

La abrazó. Ella jamás creyó que la abrazarían de esa forma, pero lo abrazó también, tan, tan fuerte. Hundió s cara en el pecho del joven y Draco pasó su ancha mano por la espalda de Hermione.

––Te dije antes del atardecer–– murmuró, y a pesar de todo, su voz no sonó a reproche.

––Lo intenté––sollozó––Pero apareció ese… ese…

––Es Carrow. Está más asqueroso desde el salón de los misterios.

Entonces Hermione confirmó que sí, realmente se trataba de un mortífago.

––¿Por qué estaba persiguiéndome? ¡Me dijiste que no me pasaría nada si llevaba esta capa!

Él le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara.

––Lo sé. Fue mi error, todavía es un secreto que te he comprado.

––¿Qué?

––Los mortífagos… aún no lo saben, y no te convenía que lo supieran.

––¿Por qué?–– preguntó angustiada y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado unos minutos atrás.

––Porque les gusta abusar de las esclavas… especialmente si son atractivas.

Pudo ser un cumplido. Pero la voz seria y enojada del muchacho la hizo durar.

––Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que este imbécil despierte.

Hermione asintió y él la tomó de la mano. El contacto de su piel la descolocó unos segundos, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo pues él la arrastró hacia la salida y aprovechando la oscuridad se metió en un almacén polvoriento y lleno de anaqueles inservibles que ella reconoció y se dirigieron a la chimenea, Draco tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los ingresó a ambos.

En cuanto llegaron, Draco pidió que llevaran un vaso de agua helada con azúcar a su oficina y llevó a una temblorosa Hermione con él a rastras hacia allá.

En la oficina, le ordenó que se sentara y ella lo hizo. Draco parecía león enjaulado.

Cuando llegó el agua con azúcar se lo dio y ella lo miró confundida y nerviosa.

––Tienes la presión en el piso y aún estás alterada.

––Y-yo no estoy alterada–– quiso negarlo.

––Tómatelo y no discutas.

Ella suspiró y le dio un sorbo que de inmediato le alivió.

No se había dado cuenta del temblor en sus manos ni las náuseas hasta que lo vio tan enojado, su miedo volvió a ella. Si él estaba así, era porque realmente algo había pasado, el corazón y la mente le daban vueltas, ¿había ido por ella? ¿Lo habría hecho porque se preocupó… o porque solamente quería asegurarse de que no había escapado? Tomó otro poco de agua sintiendo la angustia en su pecho y empezaba a desesperarse viéndolo caminar de aquí para allá y fregarse las manos en la cara, o tirándose del cabello.

––Cálmate–– le suplicó sintiendo que si seguía así, era ella quien iba a vomitar–– no ha pasado nada.

––Pero pudo pasar–– masculló Draco con el estómago revuelto–– y sé que pasará–– Hermione lo vio apoyarse en la mesa de roble con la frente envuelta en sudor–– los Carrow nunca olvidan.

Hermione se levantó ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

––Creo que la necesitas tú más que yo–– le sonrió–– te ves horrible.

Draco sonrió aceptándolo y tomó un trago bastante grande.

––Sé cuidarme–– concluyó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Él se burló con una risa irónica.

––¡Vaya que hoy lo demostraste!

Ella miró hacia otro lugar enojada y frunció los labios.

––Respóndeme una cosa ¿no? ¡¿Cómo es que tú llegaste justo a tiempo?!

Draco ladeó su cabeza para mirarla, dudando si contestarle qué era lo que hacía allí, luego exhaló aire rendido.

––Ya era muy tarde pare que no hubieras llegado–– Hermione tragó saliva y sintió los ojos picarle.

––¿Creíste que había escapado?–– la voz le tembló, no sabía por qué le dolía de esa manera, y Draco lo notó.

El rubio giró su cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa.

––No eres tan estúpida como para hacerlo llevando mi capa.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojada hasta la coronilla, estaba tan ofendida y sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho que l voz se le resquebrajó.

––No hubiera huido aunque así me lo hubieses pedido.

Draco se giró hacia ella y la miró como si dudara de sus palabras. Apretó los puños y caminó hacia ella.

––Puedes retirarte, Granger.

El corazón se le dobló como un papel gastado y lo sintió quemarse en su pecho.

Se levantó dedicándole una mirada triste y se marchó.

...

Holaaaa chicooos, lamento la demora, es que la verdad estuve super bajoneada de ánimo, prometo intentar actualizar mucho más protno para poder leer esos comentarios tan maravillosos comentarios que siempre me suben un poco más los humos, pero bueno, intentaré actualizar más pronto, creo que ya saben que esta historia la tengo ecrita en un cuaderno viejo y desgraciadamente a veces se parten las hojas o se me pierden :c jaja, y me toca hacer memoria y recontruir otra vez el capítulo, d eigualmanera no está terminada aún en los cuadernos(si ya van tres) pero sigo buscando inspiración para terminar lo que me falta, porque todavía es bastante y para terminar un proyecto nueva en otro de mis muchos cuadernos de escritura.

UN BESOTEEEEEEEE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO!

**claudia azu23blood Lily Masen de Lioncourt Maggie Night Gardeniel sailor mercuri o neptune patybenededmalfoy Luna White 29 MRS Taisho-Potter MQserah welovemorris Coquette Nanis88arg luna-maga alexf1994 evibaldwin BelleCat123 Pansy-89 Serena Princesita Hale ladycat Venix14 Rossy04 Mama Shmi MalfoyBlackdagger Girl Rowina Ravenclaw Jarvia Elipton Lily Dangerous Black Bliu Liz x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x patybenededmalfoy**


	6. Capítulo 6: Déjà Vu,

Hermione no podía dormir.

Había llegado a su habitación hacía un par de horas después de que Draco se lo ordenase tan abruptamente que se marchara. No podía dormir, aún sentía el pútrido aliento del mortífago y recordaba de inmediato los cálidos brazos de Malfoy rodeándola cuando todavía temblaba, y su mentolado y dulce aliento golpearle en el cuello, tranquilizándola.

"¡Demonios!" Pensó.

Se había sentido tan segura dentro de sus brazos que llegó a pensar que era absurdo, porque él también estaba temblando, está segura de eso. En la oficina lo vio hiperventilar e incluso parecía que estaba más aturdido que ella misma., pero suponía que lo ameritaba, después de todo, Draco conocía más de lo que ése sujeto era capaz de hacer que ella misma, y esperaba realmente pasar desapercibida por el resto de los mortífagos.

Entonces, el silencio absoluto fue roto por el sonido de su puerta abrirse, que la condujo a un estado de pánico que la hizo arroparse de pies a cabeza con la sábana, fingiendo dormir, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era imposible que no la viera, más aún si temblaba tan escandalosamente.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, la presencia permanecía sin moverse en la penumbra. Hermione realizó un giro muy suave, tratando de que pareciera moverse entre sueños, sin embargo al ver por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir la alta y rubia figura en medio de la oscuridad, su corazón dio un vuelco de alivio notorio en su respiración.

Draco tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos y caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar cerca su rostro.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y lo miró embargada por un extraño sentimiento de esperanza.

Draco se sentó junto a ella y Hermione sintió que el corazón le haría un hueco en el pecho de lo rápido que latía.

No hablaron. Los ojos de él, profundamente clavados en los de ella y las pupilas de Hermione brillando emocionadas por la cercanía de sus alientos entremezclados hablaron por ellos.

Draco deslizó una mano por las sábanas hasta la cintura de la chica la acarició con movimientos circulares y ella cerró los ojos con la respiración arrítmica, hipnotizada por las suaves caricias. Lentamente y casi con miedo, Draco descendió su rostro para rozar sus narices con ternura y ambos sintieron el aire escapar de sus pulmones y el corazón les tembló ansioso.

Hermione podía percibir su fresco aliento y divisar los dientes blancos y perfectos detrás de sus labios entreabiertos. Draco la miraba sonrojarse, resaltando su piel dorada detrás de las hermosas pecas y sin resistirlo más, terminó con lo que ambos ansiaban, hundiendo su cálida lengua entre los labios de ella, atrapándolos entre los suyos. Hermione no retuvo su gemido satisfecho y correspondió a su beso, poco a poco.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, acariciándolo con los dedos, rozando cada pedacito de éste.

Hermione sintió los nervios a flor de piel, cuando Draco empezó a ascender las manos por sus largas piernas torneadas, y en el fondo, bendijo haber encontrado solo viejos suéteres para dormir en la noche. Él delineó piernas y caderas subiendo hasta su cintura sin dejar de besarla, Hermione jadeó al sentir los dedos de él dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

Draco bajó sus labios al cuello de la mujer disfrutando del excitante gemido que eso le produjo y él ahogó un gruñido en el cuello de ella cuando Hermione hundió sus dedos en su espalda ancha y fornida, erizándole la piel.

Draco fue acomodando sus piernas cubiertas por la seda negra de su pijama entre las piernas desnudas y doradas de Hermione y ella le abrió paso deseosa.

Pero no sólo le abrió paso, Hermione lo rodeó con sus piernas apretándolo a su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca. Y eso lo excito demasiado, con furiosa pasión sumergió sus manos por debajo del suéter y se lo sacó de un solo movimiento y Hermione se sonrojó enormemente cubriendo sus senos que habían quedado al descubierto y vio cómo los ojos de él se oscurecían de deseo al verla casi desnuda.

Draco descendió el rostro al blanco torso de ella, besándole el vientre con adoración y ternura sintiendo la piel de ella erizarse y sus músculos contraerse al contacto. Suavemente apartó los brazos de ella que cubría aún su pecho y sintió la caliente erección palpitarle cuando la escuchó jadear al cubrir uno de sus senos con la boca. Entre los besos y mordiscos, Draco buscó la mano de ella que apretaba en un puño la sábana ansiosa, y la entrelazó con la suya.

Hermione la miró con el corazón más grande, sintiendo un balde de emociones que palpitaban en su pecho y acarició con la mano que él no sujetaba, le acarició la espalda por debajo de la camisa negra del pijama y él se pagó a ella, dejándola sentir la caliente erección sobre la húmeda ropa interior que era lo único que la cubría.

––_Malfoy_–– susurró ella girando su rostro a un lado para poder mirarlo–– _por favor––_ le suplicó–– detente.

Desconcertado, Draco se detuvo mirándola detenidamente a los ojos en medio de las inmensas ganas que tenía de arrancarle la última prenda y enterrarse en su cavidad pequeña y sofocante para hacerla suya. ¡Merlín! Estuvo a punto de no escucharla, de no hacerle caso y hundirse en ella, su respiración estaba tan agitada y su expresión debía de ser la de un demente, porque ella lo miraba asustada y le suplicaba mudamente que no siguiera.

Antes de hablar, Draco le dedicó una profunda mirada que podía helar a cualquiera.

––No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga–– prometió en un tono solemne y poco después se acostó en la cama, justo al lado de ella. Hermione no podía entender cómo es que él se había detenido, estuvo dudando de que parara e incluso creía que si se lo pedía, sería mucho peor.

Se atrevió después a mirarlo, temerosa de encontrar odio en sus facciones pero, contrario a eso, Draco la cubrió con la sábana.

Se sintió como una estúpida. Estaba claro que él no la iba a forzar, ni siquiera fue brusco con ella, ni un poco.

_Además…_

¡Cómo si ella no lo deseara! ¡Por Merlín se moría de ganas! ¡¿Qué había hecho al tratar de evitarlo?! ¡¿Defender sus valores Gryffindorianos?! ¡Por Merlín santo, estaban en medio de una guerra! ¡A nadie le importaba ni una mierda los valores del santo de Gryffindor!

No era culpa de Malfoy que ella fuera tan estúpida como para sentir que traicionaba sus fundamentos al inmiscuirse con él bajo las mismas sábanas. No era culpa de Malfoy, que siendo tan Gryffindor, fuera tan cobarde. Hermione lo miraba y podía ver en sus ojos y en sus gestos, la soledad que lo consumía. Y aunque a ella le costara admitirlo, Draco significaba para ella lo mismo que ella para él; un bote salvavidas en medio de una fastuosa tormenta en medio del océano, un pequeño escape de las pesadillas, una fuga del dolor.

––Lo siento.

Las disculpas salieron casi involuntariamente de sus labios. Sólo lo pensó unos segundos y brotó como manantial por medio de su lengua.

Pero de pronto, la risilla repentina de él, se convirtieron en casi una carcajada y le provocaron tal vergüenza que quiso morir en ese mismo instante, sentía la cara roja arderle por la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas. Draco reía burlándose de su estupidez, y cuando ella sintió que no podía soportar más tiempo esa humillación sin echarse a llorar, habló alterada.

–– ¿Qué?––jadeó con los ojos húmedos y desesperada, sintiendo el corazón arrugarse cual hoja de papel. De pronto, él se detuvo dándose cuenta de la reacción de ella y negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo una mueca comprensiva.

––Oye–– susurró acariciando la mejilla de ella con su pulgar, observando ahora con un poco de culpa los ojos llorosos de Hermione–– No me estoy riendo de ti–– le aclaró–– no eres tú de quién me río, sino de esas absurdas disculpas.

Hermione sintió una arcada horrorosa en el estómago, sus tripas se contrajeron, las lágrimas querían desbordarse de sus ojos y se sintió como una verdadera imbécil. Tan imbécil que deberían hacerle una estatua en honor a la estupidez, con el rostro de ella esculpido.

––Debería ser yo quien deba disculparse–– su voz –aunque fue un leve murmullo- sonó muy calmada. Tal vez demasiado para tener un significado tan grande como el que guardaban sus palabras y lo que para ella significaban. Draco acariciaba sus hombros sintiéndose una mierda por hacerla llorar sin decir ni siquiera más que un par de cosas que él no creyó que fueran tan relevantes.

Después de un rato, finalmente logró que Hermione cerrara sus ojos y se acomodara en su pecho, aún despierta pero con el alma más liviana, el dolor había disminuido congelándose en un punto que ella podía soportar.

**––_HG––_**

Hermione no supo en qué momento empezó a despertar, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió que le había costado una eternidad encontrar la fuerza necesaria para levantar sus párpados. Al sentirse desnuda bajo las sábanas, las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, recordando lo que pasó, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Desesperada lo buscó con la mirada -inútilmente- en su diminuta habitación, donde no había posibilidades de que algo se perdiera, y mucho menos una persona. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y adentro no había más que oscuridad, así que allí tampoco se encontraba.

Sintió el alma desgarrarse en dos y el corazón se le despedazó. En la noche, cuando se había quedado quietecita y él la creía dormida, acariciándole el camino de su espalda y sus brazos delgados, Hermione deseo muchísimo despertar sintiendo los latidos de su corazón descompasado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio.

Recuerda como entonces Draco la abrazó con mucha fuerza, tembloroso, y la besó en los labios. Ella nunca se había sentido tan perfecta en su vida, era como si la hubieran moldeado para él.

Fue el momento más apreciado en su vida, y aunque le costara admitirlo, sabía que lo guardaría para siempre en las profundidades de su alma, porque se había cicatrizado en la superficie de su corazón.

Era la forma en que él la protegía entre sus manos, y la amaba en silencio, guardando la cabeza de Hermione en su cuello. Y ella tristemente guardo la esperanza de que al despertar, él siguiera ahí con ella. Pero estaba claro que había sido muy tonta al pensarlo.

Un rato después, la tristeza se convirtió en una rabia absoluta y se levantó con más violencia y brusquedad de la que acostumbraba para cambiarse.

**_––DM_****––**

Después de que la rabia pasara, la embargó un sentimiento de pesar agónico hacia ella misma y autocompasión.

Los pies parecían de plomo de tanto que le costaba levantarlos para andar y los pasillos parecían haberse alargado y oscurecido cruelmente, haciendo más trabajosa su pena. Se tardó más que nunca para llegar a las puertas de roble. Levantó su mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes de rozar siquiera la madera, la bajó.

No quería. _No podía hacerlo._

Sabía que no resistiría su presencia. Que se derrumbaría al verlo, no podría mantener los ojos y la mente clara. Suspiró apoyando casi inconscientemente la frente en la puerta y gimió sintiendo nuevamente ganas de llorar.

Respiró profundo varias veces, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. No podía rendirse sin siquiera luchar, tenía que calmarse y pensar con la mente fría.

Levantó su mano tocando la puerta un par de veces. No le dio tiempo de respirar, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Draco Malfoy con los muy abiertos, fantasmalmente pálido y jadeando estrepitosamente.

–– ¿Dónde mierda estabas?–– estaba rabioso.

Draco la sujetó de la muñeca metiéndola en la oficina, cerró las puertas tras de ella, y la apoyó sobre estas.

–– ¿Sabes qué hora es?–– su voz sonaba mortificada.

Hermione abrió los ojos sin saber qué decir.

Pero él no le dio tiempo de pensarlo; la abrazó con mucha fuerza a su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida, y cerró los ojos sintiendo que el corazón iba a escapársele por la garganta cuando las manos de él la aferraron fuerte de la cintura.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de Draco y aspiró profundo su aroma.

––No vas a _salir_ hoy de esta oficina–– la voz de Draco tembló un poco, y Hermione sintió un escalofríos recorrerla al escucharlo.

–– ¿Qué pasó?–– susurró ella pasando sus manos suavemente por el torso de Draco abrazándolo, logrando que él la apretara más fuerte.

––Carrow está aquí–– murmuró–– y ése maldito no olvida nada nunca.

Hermione jadeó asustada e intento mirarlo, pero al mínimo intento de alejarse, Draco la apresó entre sus brazos.

––A mí no me puede hacer nada. Él no me vio y si no hay ningún tipo de traición no puede hacerme nada, la marca también es un tipo de lealtad entre nosotros. Pero nada le impide lastimarte a ti.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y su cuerpo se crispó de miedo. Draco la sintió enterrar las uñas en su espalda, giró un poco su rostro para hablarle al oído.

––No permitiré que eso pase–– prometió–– pero no voy a correr riegos. Así que hoy no sales.

––P-pero–– carraspeó al sentir la garganta seca–– ayer compré lo que necesitaba para Rain y Mika, tengo mucho que hacer, y…–– Hermione suspiró frustrada. Draco aflojó el abrazo finalmente, dejándola respirar.

––Traeré tu desayuno y yo te acompañaré al corral.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

–– ¿Desayuno?–– ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué clase de mortífago era si le llevaba el desayuno a su sirvienta como un… como un… sirviente? ¡Oh, no!–– ¿Y cómo sabes que no comí ya?–– repuso de inmediato y quizá hablo demasiado rápido.

–– ¿Es enserio?–– Draco rió con la ceja alzada y ella sintió que lo odiaba un poco––Desde que llegaste no has comido más que un pan, y creo que eso es decir mucho.

–– ¡Eso no es cierto!

––Pues dime tú. ¿Ya has desayunado?

Ella gruñó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

––No…–– Masculló.

––Entonces no le veo sentido a esta discusión.

Draco se giró dándole la espalda y abrió la puerta para marcharse cerrándola tras él con un portazo.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro en el que alguna vez había dormido. Se preguntó el porqué Malfoy se tomada tantas molestias. Llegaba a creer que la soledad y la incertidumbre causaban estragos hasta en el más fuerte en las guerras.

Él no era tan diferente de los demás. Era una víctima de sus padres y del infortunio de caer en el bando incorrecto.

Pero podía resistirse ¿no? Él podía renunciar y luchar para el bando correcto ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió ante su estupidez. Sabía bien que escaparse de Voldemort era como pedirle a Harry que cerrara su mente. No era imposible, pero muy difícil. Tendría que correr demasiados riesgos, y la muerte inmediata era el principal. No podía pedirle peras al olmo.

Tal vez Draco Malfoy sólo se sentía solo. Enorme y asquerosamente solo.

Quizá, verla en el callejón Diagon, sola, sucia y desamparada, le hizo darse cuenta de que habían caras y personas conocidas, que estaban pasando por situaciones mucho peores. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión del aludido en el salón.

Malfoy entró, bandeja en mano, con una gran cantidad de comida.

––No esperarás que me coma todo eso–– Hermione lo miró incrédula con una ceja alzada.

––No seas ridícula, la mitad de esto no cabrá en tu estómago ni aunque le lanzara un _engorgio_–– pareció alabarse a sí mismo con su broma carente de gracia–– yo también voy a comer.

––Bien–– murmuró deslizándose a un lado del sofá, dándole espacio para que él también se sentara.

––Ten–– Malfoy le dio un plato lleno de frutas y ella se sintió contenta de poder probar aquellas cosas que tanto añoraba y habían extrañado ella y su paladar.

¿¡Cuánto hacía ya, que no se comía un pedazo de manzana!? ¡O un banano! ¡Arándanos!

Pensándolo mejor, la idea de desayunar como Dios manda, ya no parecía tan desagradable. No es que fuera a reconocerlo públicamente o frente a él, pero eso resultaba mucho más agradable que comer las sobras de los animales, como solía hacer en otras casas, aunque realmente, casi nunca las comía, era muy desagradable siquiera olerlas. Sólo cuando el hambre le desgarraba las tripas, se atrevía a tocar el asqueroso y podrido charco de residuo de cerdos.

Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, estaba decidida a disfrutar lo poco que fuera a durar todo eso. Draco no la dejó trinchar la última rodaja de mandarina, porque le quitó el plato para darle otro, pero lleno de sándwiches, Hermione engulló un par de éstos, y una jarra entera de jugo de calabaza.

–– ¡Por Merlín!–– gimió cuando Malfoy le dio unas salchichas–– ¡Te lo juro, Malfoy! ¡Si como algo más, enfermaré!

Draco rodó los ojos y mordió dos salchichas al mismo tiempo. Hermione lo miró algo asombrada.

–– ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?–– Hermione dio un suspiro de llenura.

––Tú no hables, malagradecida–– ella sonrió por el tono burlón que había usado mientras ponía la bandeja y el resto de la comida –ambos estaban repletos- en una mesa cercana.

––Gracias, Malfoy. De verdad.

Hermione sintió que Draco la traspasaba con la mirada, y de repente, el bajó su rostro estampando sus labios en los de ella, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Draco la besaba suave y lento, Hermione sintió las manos de él subir por su espalda y por debajo del vestido.

Draco la apretó a su pecho, sintiendo los senos de Hermione aplastados sobre su tórax, rozándolo con sus pezones erguidos, delineó con sus labios húmedos, un camino de besos hasta el cuello de ella, rozándolo con su lengua.

Hermione cerró los ojos hundiendo sus dedos en el rubio cabello, tirándolo un poco, lentamente, Draco la recostó sobre el sofá, acomodándose él mismo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella gimió complacida y Draco sintió que iba a explotar de placer. Se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, dejándola sentir la dureza de su intimidad rozar con la de ella.

––Malfoy–– suspiro de placer, y él aumentó el roce de sus cuerpos, provocándole un par de gemidos.

––Mmm… Granger–– murmuró en su cuello, besándolo un poco.

Hermione sentía la cabeza nublada de placer y arqueó su espalda dejando que él succionara sus pezones por encima de la tela, humedeciendo el círculo alrededor de sus senos.

_Merlín._

––Draco…–– susurró Hermione inconsciente, y de pronto, un segundo después, ambos se miraban espantados, con los ojos muy abiertos–– Yo… ¡Por Merlín! ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡Dios!

Hermione se levantó con los ojos húmedos y la garganta en un nudo.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar siquiera, ella tomó sus zapatillas y salió corriendo del despacho.

Caminaba velozmente hacia el establo. Las piernas y la espalda le ardían por el esfuerzo.

¡¿Cómo es que dijo su nombre?! ¡¿Cómo osó decirlo?!

¡Fue tan estúpida! ¡Igualada!

_Y él… y su beso._ Y cómo la había dejado marcharse sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera le lanzó un cruciatus, como ella creyó por una milésima de segundo, antes de que la vergüenza la embargara.

Sintió las piernas dejar de sostenerla y cayó al suelo. Estaba húmedo y fangoso y Hermione sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

¡No podía enamorarse de él! ¡Estaba prohibido! Además… cómo si él fuera a fijarse en una esclava para enamorarse de ella. Hermione sollozó recogiendo sus rodillas.

¿Y qué había de Ron y Harry? ¿Qué pasó con el anhelo de que la encontraran? Estaba segura de que no había desaparecido, pero ya no estaba segura… habían pasado tres años ¡Tres malditos años y ni una señal! ¿Dónde estaban ellos ahora que los necesitaba?

Y ron… _Su Ron…_ Tan dulce, maravilloso y molesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo, siguió soñando como una estúpida que él la rescataría en un blanco corcel? ¡O en un pobre Thestral, daba igual!

Basura.

Cada uno de esos pensamientos no eran más que eso. Un simple y vulgar pedazo de basura.

Rain la escuchó entrar y supo que lloraba. Hermione se sentó lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido en el corral de ella y el unicornio caminó hasta ella, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha. Ella la miró con agradecimiento, y sacó de su delantal, varias hierbas y frutos mágicos para criaturas en espera. La observó comer pasiva durante largos minutos, y cuando acabó, Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia Mika, esta vez, Hermione untó los hurones con hierbas parecidas a las de Rain.

La hipogrifa comió lentamente las presas y luego resopló satisfecha.

Hermione le acarició la cabeza y el pico, metiendo sus dedos entre las plumas en la nuca del animal.

––Te gusta que te acaricien ¿Verdad que sí?–– sonrió observándola cerrar sus ojos.

"Era tan fácil ser ellas" Hermione suspiró por su comentario absurdo. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Pasó mucho tiempo en ése lugar, cantando, hablando con ellas, y se sorprendió al sentir su estómago gruñir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estuvo todo el día ahí, y el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

**––_HP_–– **

–– ¡La vieron, Ginny!–– Harry entró apresurado a la habitación de esa casa tan marginada–– ¡En el callejón Diagon! ¡La han visto!

Ginny, que lo observaba asombrada, se levantó de un brinco de la cama.

–– ¿Es enserio?–– Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron y sonrió emocionada–– ¡No puedo creerlo!

Lo abrazó tratando de contener sollozos.

––Estamos más cerca de lo que creímos–– murmuró Harry abrazando a la pelirroja de la cintura, y dándole un beso en el largo cuello.

...

Me demoré un poco más, pero aquí está!

Un poco intenso es capítulo no? ¡Ducha de agua helada,por favor!

Un beso chicos, y gracias por leerme, ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Glor.


	7. Capítulo 7: Demoliciones

Draco llevaba tiempo caminando alrededor del establo. Granger tenía todo el día allí con sólo el desayuno en el estómago, aunque, siendo razonables, seguramente ella ni siquiera lo habría notado.

Abrió la puerta de la estancia, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se escurrió dentro tan rápido como pudo, tratando de impedir que la luz de la gran lámpara que había unos metros más allá, perturbara a las criaturas nocturnas.

Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad casi absoluta, parpadeó varias veces, y vio el brillante cabello del unicornio, más allá, a varios pasos de él. Hermione, junto a ella, estaba apoyada sobre el torso de la hipogrifa y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la plateada crin a Rain, ella, las miraba con una fascinación extraña, con emociones en el rostro que Malfoy no era capaz de descifrar. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro era un poco atontada con esa extraña sonrisa.

Draco caminó hacia ella contrariado, había algo raro en el rostro de la muchacha. Hermione acariciaba la melena de Rain y las Mika sonriendo espasmódicamente, como si además sufriera de un inusual ataque de hipo.

Se acercó aún más ––sin dejar que ella lo viera––, ella estaba tiritando levemente, y dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro con vaho helado que empañó la ventana de vidrio junto a ella.

–– ¡Qué frío!–– susurró abrazándose a sí misma, un segundo después, la atacaron tres estornudos consecutivos, que al parecer la dejó aún más embotada.

El unicornio levantó la cabeza, observándola detenidamente con sus profundos ojos que era difícil saber si eran azules o grises, como si le preguntara algo con ese singular movimiento en sus orejas.

––Estoy bien, Rain–– susurró con la nariz tapada, rascándole detrás de la oreja.

––Pues a mí no me parece–– Hermione se sobresaltó enormemente al escuchar la repentina y gruesa voz del rubio, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y ahora respiraba muy rápido––La temperatura está bajo cero y tú llevas aquí todo el día.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera demente. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, hablándole como si nada hubiese pasado?

Avergonzada hasta la médula, intentó levantarse lo menos torpe e indigno, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, estuvo a punto de caer después de unos traspiés, se golpeó su dedo pequeño del pie, ahogó un gemido y trató de sacudir las hierbas de su vestido, pero los ojos le ardían tanto que no veía bien y la cabeza le daba vueltas las mejillas le ardían y sentía toda la sangre agolpada allí, no despegó la vista ni un segundo del suelo al hablar:

––Tengo que buscar el agua de Rain y…

––Ella tiene agua suficiente–– la interrumpió mirando el tanque a rebosar a un par de metros de allí.

Hermione intentó retroceder horrorizada, cuando él empezó a acercarse más y más a ella, pero desgraciadamente, no había espacio suficiente y él ya lo invadía todo con su presencia y su aroma.

–– ¿A dónde pretendes huir, Granger?–– la aludida lo miró sonrojada parpadeando muchas veces. Él se acercó aún más, acorralándola con los brazos estampados en la pared y a cada lado de su cuerpo. La respiración de ella se disparó descontrolada cuando él le atrapó el rostro con las manos frías como cubitos de hielo, las rodillas se le doblaron, renunciando a sostener su cuerpo, y si Draco no hubiese pasado una de las manos por su cintura, está muy segura de que se habría desplomado en la grama seca.

Draco había observado como ella había temblado en cuanto la tocó y lo caliente que se encontraba su piel.

––Estás helado–– susurró ella con los ojos cerrados y los labios tiritando del frío.

––No, tú estás hirviendo–– masculló él quitándose la gabardina y poniéndola en sus hombros––sígueme.

Draco la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella ––casi arrastrándola–– a la salida y cuando abrió la puerta, la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando la luz de la lámpara de metal la cegó dolorosamente.

––Cúbrete con eso, tienes mucha fiebre––ella obedeció tratando de cubrirse débilmente con la negra gabardina. El olor a hierbabuena y pasto recién cortado la embargó, mareándola un poco más, el corazón le latía fuerte sintiéndolo en la garganta, estaban _tan cerca._

Finalmente llegaron al despacho por la puerta trasera y entraron en él. Draco la guió hasta el sillón y sin perder tiempo, empezó a abrir varios cajones, revolviendo entre el montón de cosas––que ahora le parecían inservibles–– el sonido de las cosas chocando dentro del gabinete le golpeaban la cabeza como si fuera un martillo y además, realmente se estaba congelando de frío.

––Tómate esto–– de un momento a otro, Draco había llegado a su lado y le extendía un frasco con una poción de color rosa claro–– te aliviará la fiebre–– explicó, porque ella seguía estática, como si no comprendiera que era lo que él quería decirle. Ella se la tomó, tenía de hecho un sabor bastante agradable, y luego se giró mirándolo caminar hacia la puerta.

–– ¿A dónde vas?–– preguntó sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban dos libras cada uno y le ardían escociéndole los ojos.

––A buscar a Connie. Ella sabe de… estas cosas–– y se marchó.

Hermione frunció las cejas. ¿A qué se referiría con _"estas cosas"_? era un simple resfriado ¿no? Se recuperaría, en un par de días estaría como nueva.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que se sentía como una mierda. Le ardía muchísimo la garganta, las amígdalas le punzaban con sólo al tragar saliva, y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, dejando entrar a la elfina doméstica que la saludó con entusiasmo aunque ella difícilmente pudo pronunciar algo de lo que no está realmente segura de qué fue, la tarea de respirar se estaba volviendo en un martirio. La elfina la escudriñó profunda y atentamente y puso su mano larga y fría al igual que la del rubio en su frente. Al instante y con un chasquido de dedos, la boca de Hermione estaba abierta y su lengua afuera. Un segundo después, le revisaba los oídos.

––Señor, ella no debe pasar más tiempo fuera. Por ahora–– su voz sonaba lamentable–– tiene los mismos síntomas de Floy.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y los puños, muy fuerte, dejando sus nudillos tan blancos como la nieve, mientras Connie revisaba los ojos de ella.

––No se preocupe, amo–– lo intentó calmar al verlo tan estresado, y mirándolas como si quisiera entender en qué momento, todo eso había ocurrido–– Le haré seguimiento y mañana veremos cómo sigue–– la voz de ella trataba de ser optimista, pero al verlo a él, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la nariz, mejillas y labios rojos de ella, suspiró entristecida–– Lo siento mucho, me equivoqué. Quizá ni los humanos sean inmunes a esto.

Hermione estaba abrumada ¿Qué querían decir con todo eso? ¿Quién demonios era _Floy_? ¿A qué mierda se referían con _"Quizá ni los humanos sean inmunes a esto"?_

––Llévala a su cuarto, Connie–– murmuró en voz muy baja, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que pareció tratar de analizar todo lo que estaba sucedía

Draco parecía realmente enfadado.

––Malfoy–– la voz de ella sonó áspera y reseca–– Y-yo aún puedo trabajar–– mintió, realmente se sentía fatal y sabía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría y ya no despertaría en mucho tiempo.

Pero verlo enojado le hacía olvidar ésa situación, por algún motivo, ella no quería que la causa de su molestia fuera precisamente ella, le aterraba tan sólo pensarlo, pero él pareció n haber escuchado ni una palabra de la muchacha y simplemente le ordenó a la elfina que se la llevara y la obligara a dormir si hiciera falta y Connie no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

…

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos menos irritados y claramente menos nublados, lo primero que vio entre la penumbra y la oscuridad de la madrugada en su habitación, fue el cuerpo alto, rubio e imponente de Draco Malfoy, observándola desde una esquina del cuarto.

–– ¿Malfoy?–– Preguntó asegurándose de que no fuese una alucinación causada por la fiebre. Draco caminó hacia ella con su andar elegante y las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola muy fijamente y se inclinó sobre ella, tocándole la frente. Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo las heladas manos del rubio sobre su piel, causando un escalofrío en su cuerpo e intentó cubrirse más con la colcha de algodón. Estaba acostumbrada a las constantes enfermedades en los lugares en los que sirvió anteriormente, e incluso, está muy segura de que estuvo al borde de la muerte al menos un par de veces.

Pero desde que había llegado a ésa mansión, fue como si todas y cada una de las barreras defensivas ––tanto emocionales, como físicas–– se hubieran quebrantado una por una, en miles de pedacitos diminutos. Arruinando las barreras que se había dedicado a construir durante tres años.

Desde que llegó, el miedo y la ansiedad hicieron de ella un desastre de emociones dispersas. Él la ponía realmente nerviosa cuando la buscaba, arrancándole de sus labios los besos más efímeros, enfermándola de un sentimiento doloroso y placentero, la dejaba indefensa y expuesta a él, sabía que haber sido su compañera de curso, influenciaba en que aquello fuera tan intenso, que burbujeara en su pecho. Haber visto muchachas abusadas por crueles y asquerosos hombres, y que las caricias de él a veces le humedecieran los ojos por la sublimidad con la que las repartía.

Con ella era diferente. De hecho, él la hacía sentir diferente, como si realmente su pelo no fuera un nido de pájaros o su cuerpo no diera lástima. Con él, sentía que podía ser hermosa aunque fuera sólo un momento.

––Aún tienes algo de calentura–– murmuró Draco sentándose en la cama, le avergonzaba que la viera de esa manera y está segura de que su olor no debía ser el mejor–– Has estado inconsciente un par de días.

––Estoy bien–– se levantó de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia–– creo que sólo estaba muy cansada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

––No lo entiendes Granger. Cada elfo al que le he encargado este trabajo, moría al cabo de unas semanas.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró asustada ¿Acaso moriría? ¿Estaba su destino cruelmente trazado con una muerte súbita? ¿Dolería, sufriría, lo culparía a él? _¿Sería posible? _¿Podría Malfoy haberle dado ese trabajo para que agonizara lenta y dolorosamente? Sintió el corazón quebrarse con un fuerte golpe, le ardía tanto que por un momento creyó que se había prendido con fuego y alma se le salió en gotas líquidas a través de sus ojos, su pecho se agitó en un gemido ahogado y sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sábanas, tratando de amortiguar el dolor que se había agarrado con tenazas en su pecho.

Retrocedió con miedo, pegándose a la cabecera de su cama, como si de esa manera se fundiría en ella, los ojos nublados de angustia tan sólo le permitían ver borrosas facciones en el rostro de Malfoy, sin embargo, él comprendió muy rápido lo que ella estaba pensando.

–– ¿Qué?––Masculló con rabia, como si no pudiese creer lo que ella estaba pensando–– ¡No iba a dejar que murieras!––escupió las palabras como si le dejaran un mal sabor en la boca–– ¡Por eso te obligué a que te quedaras aquí!

Hermione observó aún aterrada, cómo él se levantó con violencia de su cama haciéndola saltar un poco y dio varias vueltas como si no creyera lo que ella estuviera imaginándose antes de ir hacia la puerta.

–– ¿Sabes qué?–– se rió con ironía–– Si quieres morir ¡Adelante! No voy a impedírtelo–– abrió la puerta con tal brusquedad que a ella le sorprendió que esta no se desprendiera de las hendiduras que la sostenían–– Haz lo que se te dé la maldita gana.

Ella brincó ante el sopetón que dio la puerta cuando él la cerró de un portazo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos sin piedad, tratando de pararlo, tratando de no llorar, pero era inútil, los sollozos empezaron a desgarrarle la garganta y sus manos se abrazaban a su cuerpo y a las sábanas. Sentía un dolor horrible en la garganta, como si algo le impidiera respirar con normalidad y le pinchara el cuello.

Se sentía mal por haber pensado lo que pensó, pero se sentía aún peor de no estar segura de lo que él le decía, de no estar segura de que realmente él no le procuraba la muerte. Le dolía no creerle porque ella moriría por hacerlo, porque daría su vida porque él, realmente, quisiera salvarla, pero eso parecía sólo un espejismo.

Su cuerpo se sacudía en llantos, y trató de sofocarlos pero cada vez se hacían más y más fuerte, se tapaba la boca intentando retenerlos, hasta que, fue tan fuerte, que ya no le quedaba voz, que ya no tenía lágrimas, que el tiempo y el espacio se empezaban a dispersar, y se quedó en esa conocida fosa negra, en medio de su cabeza.

…

A la mañana siguiente, le costó demasiado abrir los ojos, hinchados por las lágrimas saladas, la garganta la sentía muy seca, no tenía ni un poco de saliva para siquiera humedecerla un poco, y tenía el cabello hecho un desastre.

A pesar de eso, se obligó a levantarse de la cama y tomó un poco de agua del baño ––era sorprendentemente pura–– y trató de mejorar su apariencia para no verse tan lamentable. Caminó a las cocinas y se encargó de hervir agua y tomar un par de papeletas de té con sabor a menta y vainilla, de ése que ella sabes, es su favorito, y puso un plato de galletas junto al juego de teteras y tazas plateadas.

Finalmente, Draco tenía razón, tenía que descansar, pero llevarle un poco de té no la mataría. Gracias a Merlín las recomendaciones del medimago que la había visto mientras estuvo inconsciente y las pociones de Connie parecían mágicas ––Bueno, de hecho lo eran––sirvieron excelentemente para su recuperación e hizo una maravilla con sus pulmones y su nariz, pero, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se sintió tan mal, que tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera, tal vez con un poco de amabilidad.

Tomó la bandeja y empezó a caminar por los pasadizos que la ocultaban de cualquier intruso y además, le permitían llegar más rápido al despacho del rubio.

Una vez delante de ella tocó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió sólo un poco con un chirrido. Hermione la empujó con su espalda para entrar, pero justo cuando pudo ver lo que estaba frente a ella, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones como si le hubiesen dado un gran golpe en el pecho, las piernas se le doblaron como si fueran de gelatina.

Draco estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho, como usualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez, en su regazo estaba una joven de cabello negro que le besaba con ternura la comisura de sus labios y un poco de ellos también. Era Pansy Parkinson, la reconocería donde fuera. Su bella figura, su cabello negro y perfecto, sus elegantes manos y la forma esbelta con la que lo abrazaba, parecía de porcelana.

Ambos parecían haberse moldeado en el mismo cuenco, parecían reconocer la forma en que encajaban y ella odiaba enormemente que se besaran con ternura y no con una pasión absurda provocada por un desliz cualquiera. Estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja y llorar hasta el cansancio, pero se contuvo.

–– ¿Granger?–– en algún momento, ambos habían dejado atrás los besos, y la pelinegra miraba a Hermione como si no entendiera como es fuera posible encontrarla en ése lugar–– ¿Draco?–– miró al rubio confundida, pidiéndole que le explicara qué ocurría con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

La mirada que le lanzó Draco la hizo entender que no era el momento apropiado y que debía bajarse ya de ahí. Parkinson se levantó sonrojada y se alisó la falda un poco. Hermione sintió un terrible dolor en el corazón, algo o alguien había disparado justo allí ocasionándole una herida que no podría curarse con ningún tipo de ungüento. Sintió cómo si un montón de púas se le clavaran en el pecho y en la garganta, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, negándose a permitir que ellos la vieran llorar. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos mostraban la más terrible frialdad que jamás había expresado.

––No saldré al establo hoy, como usted ha sugerido, señor–– tuvo que interrumpiré a sí misma para que su voz no se quebrara patéticamente–– sólo he venido a traerle té. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

Inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia y se giró sintiendo que no podría retener mucho más tiempo las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

––Granger–– la detuvo avanzando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cuánto temblaba hasta ese momento. El rubio la hizo girar y ella agachó su cabeza, evitando que el viese la tristeza que sentía. Se recordó una y otra vez que tan sólo era una esclava, no debería sentirse como lo hace, era completamente absurdo, ilógico y patético.

––Ya me voy–– susurró la pelinegra comprendiendo que estaba de más en esa habitación––Lamento esto––susurró y a Hermione le pareció que quizá ella se sentía un poco mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir ––cuídate mucho, Draco–– Se acercó a Draco e iba a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero se detuvo a sabiendas que tal vez eso empeoraría la situación y se limitó a apretarle el brazo cariñosamente––Y por favor… mantente vivo.

Él asintió con seriedad.

––No quiero saber, Pansy, que acudiste a esa misión.

La chica sonrió un poco: –– _De acuerdo_–– y se marchó.

Hermione temblaba enormemente, no quería verlo, quería largarse de ahí, quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver, quería que la soltara y la dejara en paz un poco antes de que ella misma se volviera un desastre.

––Así que has decidido obedecerme––murmuró él. Sin embargo, ella mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo–– Te estoy hablando, Granger––gruñó–– y me gusta que me miren cuando hablo–– Hermione sintió como él la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a levantar su rostro para que lo mirara. Se maldijo interiormente por no haber podido retener algunas lágrimas, que ahora habían dejado una línea húmeda por la cual se habían deslizado, al darse cuenta de que en ese corto periodo, se había enamorado y aferrado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su magullada alma, a un hombre que nunca en su vida llegaría a considerarla.

Porque sí, lo ama. No sabe cómo, no sabe cuándo. Sospecha que todo comenzó con el primer beso, tal vez esa noche en la que él se había escabullido en su habitación, dónde posiblemente también lo había hecho en su alma.

Draco miraba las lágrimas en sus ojos sin expresión alguna.

–– ¿Estás llorando?

En ese momento, Hermione sintió una rabia inmensa y ganas de golpearle fuerte el rostro, para ver si así él también lloraba.

–– ¡No! ¡Lo que pasa es que tengo un grifo de agua en la cabeza!

Ella ni siquiera se arrepintió de lo que había dicho ni intentó disculparse como en ocasiones anteriores, lo miró desafiante, esperando una bofetada o un cruciatus, pero no llegó. En vez de eso, una fuerte carcajada le retumbó en los oídos y en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

–– ¡Qué ingeniosa, Granger!–– la felicitó con una sonrisa.

Ella apretó sus labios y otro par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. No sabía si él se estaba burlando, o si simplemente, le agradaba verla sufrir. Posiblemente ambas.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones indignadas, pero no se quedaría para ver como él seguía riéndose en su propia cara, no sería una estúpida frente a sus ojos. Salió rápido, sin darle una oportunidad de un comentario mordaz o venenoso y cerró fuerte la puerta.

Quizá muy fuerte.

…

Los días pasaron lento, entre su establo y la habitación. De hecho, fue tan solo un par de veces al establo y tenía más dos días encerrada en su habitación, sin comer absolutamente nada, y el estómago ya le rasguñaba las entrañas, pidiéndole comida. Tal vez podría pasar por la cocina antes de dormir, al fin y al cabo, tenía días de no ver a Draco ni escuchar ajetreo en la mansión.

De hecho, no lo había visto desde el incidente en su despacho. Se había encerrado en su cuarto sintiéndose como una estúpida, y después de despojarse con furia de su ropa, se había quedado mirándose en el espejo por largo rato.

¿Cómo pretendía que Draco Malfoy se fijase en ella? De sólo mirar su cuerpo delgaducho, sentía un dolor en el corazón. No podía siquiera compararlo con el de Pansy, es decir, esa mujer era la misma Afrodita en carne y hueso, y Hermione de hecho, era solo un poco de carne pagada a los huesos, por no decir que una delgada capa de piel era lo único que poseía. Podía contar cada una de sus costillas y observar como las espinas de sus caderas se notaban exageradamente.

Suspiró caminando hacia la cocina intentando olvidar lo que había visto hacía unos días. Pero, quizá si comiera más, si lograra engordar unas seis o diez libras le favorecería un poco.

El olor a comida era fuerte, su estomago crujió y sintió un fuerte mareo, por los estragos de no haber comido en tanto tiempo. Los días de escasa agua, nada de comida y poco sueño estaban causando estragos en su cuerpo.

Hermione se tomó con fuerza del estómago, las tripas le rugían fuerte y la garganta le burbujeaba, sentía la cabeza darle muchas vueltas y trato de acelerar el paso, hasta detenerse al final de oscuro corredor. Tendría que atravesar el salón iluminado, aunque, dudaba que a esa hora hubiese alguien allí, incluso le parecía imposible encontrarse a alguien más por ahí, considerando el imperturbable silencio ––únicamente interrumpido por el sonido acelerado de su corazón––que reinaba en la estancia.

Empezó a caminar rápido y sin vacilar, pensando en que pronto se comería un pan caliente o una torreja de jamón. Corrió muy rápido, el salón era inmenso, pero justo cuando estaba a medio metro de las cocinas, una voz gruesa la asustó de muerte, llamándola con una leve carcajada.

–– ¡Eh!––Era un hombre–– ¿Es ésa, la Sangresucia Granger?

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y dio media vuelta para observar quién la llamaba. Lo distinguía entre los demás, era un chico joven, unos años mayor que ella, de apariencia tosca y basta entre otros cinco, tomando whiskey de fuego,

–– ¡Ven acá!–– le ordenó y Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par temblando de miedo–– ¡Es una maldita orden, estúpida! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

Los oídos le zumbaban, pero no tuvo otra opción que mover sus débiles piernas hacia el grupo de hombres. El mareo aumentaba y el olor a comida era tan fuerte, que sentía que vomitaría ácidos en cualquier momento.

Pero, cuando los vio a todos, observó con alivio al rubio sentado entre ellos.

–– ¡Miren nada más!––sonrió malicioso el mismo que la llamó–– Creo que se te olvidó mencionarnos un pequeño detalle, Malfoy.

––No estaba en mis obligaciones hacerlo––murmuró sin mirarla, como si ni él estuviera acostumbrado a tratarla frecuentemente. Hermione horrorizada por la indiferencia que podía dejarla en peligro con los demás, insistió con su mirada, pero no obtuvo nada.

––Muy modesto. Típico de tu familia ¿no?–– Los demás muchachos ––a excepción de él–– se rieron fuertemente en tono burlesco, pero a Hermione le pareció que se reían más por obligación, que porque lo encontraran realmente gracioso–– ¿Ibas a la cocina?–– el hombre aún reía un poco, ella asintió–– Pues entonces trae otra botella de whiskey y más frituras.

––Ah… yo…–– Balbuceó nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a encontrar esas cosas.

––Hazlo, Sangresucia–– murmuró Draco y ella sintió un frío terrible en su columna vertebral. Ni siquiera en ese momento él la miró para hablarle.

Con el corazón en un puño, y la cabeza a punto de explotar, la muchacha caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina. Por suerte para ella, en cuanto entró, vio una bolsa de frituras y otra botella, de fuego. Tomó ambas cosas y lo puso lo más rápido que pudo sobre la bandeja, quería entregarlo y largarse, de verdad que quería huir de allí cuanto antes.

A los pocos pasos, la cabeza le empezó a punzar como si le estuvieran clavando un tornillo en ella. Se acercaba a los jóvenes, escuchaba difícilmente unas risotadas, su cabeza estaba por colapsar.

No había notado su vista borrosa y la forma torpe con la que estaba caminando, hasta que de un buen golpe, su tobillo se torció terriblemente arrancándole un gemido y perdió el equilibrio absoluto, cayendo al suelo a menos de cuatro pasos de la mesa que compartían los que seguramente eran todos mortífagos.

Los vidrios rotos de la botella y el cristal de la bandeja se le incrustaron en los antebrazos, en el codo y sus pantorrillas, chilló adolorida sintiendo el escozor que le producía el fuego de aquel whiskey sobre sus profundas cortadas, la sangre brotaba a chorros, el olor de todas esas cosas, el mareo y el hambre le produjeron unas enormes arcadas que intentaba retener

–– ¡Estúpida!–– gritó el hombre que le había ordenado ir por todas esas cosas, y Hermione que tenía los ojos nublados del dolor, intento busca la mirada de Draco, suplicándole ayuda, pero el mortio le propinó una cachetada tal, que la aventó contra el suelo golpeándole en la cabeza.

Hermione sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos y los oídos le pitaban. Sentía muy débil, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder la conciencia, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y que si nadie la socorría, moriría desangrada. Pero el dolor pareció despertar en el hombre un placer enfermizo.

Se acercó a ella mirándole las manos blancas profanadas con gotas de oscura y roja sangre con una sonrisa asquerosa, y con una fuerza mortal, levantó su pie, y lo estampó con fuerzas utilizando el tobillo, quebrándole hasta el último hueso de ellas.

El alarido que salió de los labios de la joven pudo haberse escuchado fácilmente en toda la mansión y sus alrededores. Hermione se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor y buscaba suplicante la mirada de Draco, para que acabara con esa agonía, pero lo que vio, le partió el alma.

Se sintió destruida al no encontrar más que indiferencia en los fríos ojos de Draco, una indiferencia tan atroz que a ella se le escapó el poco aliento que guardaba y las lágrimas se derramaron ya sin poner la más mínima resistencia que sus ojos habían querido hacer.

La esperanza también se escapó camuflada en los borbotones de sangre caliente, experimentó el miedo que jamás había probado.

Sus ojos viajaron por sus manos destrozadas y su cuerpo ensangrentado, desesperada recurrió a sus ojos nuevamente, pero encontró el mismo semblante frío; todo estaba perdido para ella. Los demás se marchaban diciendo estupideces, el cretino que la había golpeado se reía por la forma en que ella se había caído, y _él_ se había quedado, viéndola como si se tratase de un espectáculo de animales.

Mareada, con náuseas y medio muerta, sollozó dejando caer todas las lágrimas que le quedaban.

––Te odio––susurró y todo se oscureció dejándola caer en una abismo oscuro y turbulento, lo odiaba tanto que no podía existir algo más fuerte que ese odio, a excepción del amor agonizante que sentía por él mismo.

Le duele tanto que odiarlo parece el remedio para su enfermedad incurable.

Porque sabe que lo ama, pero ¿Quién era ella? Él jamás la vería como su igual.

_Pero lo ama._

Lo odia porque el dolor de sus heridas es insoportable, pero no parece nada a comparación con el dolor de su alma, _lo ama_, pero lo odia porque necesita odiarlo, para no sentir que él tiene el control sobre su ser, aunque realmente así sea. Lo odia porque así siente que no es tan estúpida, porque al menos siente que de esa manera lucha contra el otro sentimiento, pero es imposible recordar la voz de su interior que insiste en que inevitablemente, ella…

_Lo ama._

_….._

Hooolaaaa chicoos, un saludo rapidito porque por acá es súper tarde y mañana tengo colegio:(, en fin!

Espero que les halla gustado‼ estuvo un poquito intenso el capítulo pero ¿qué se hace?

Un besoo muyyy muy grandoteee‼!

Por cierto, el que no se haya leído **los juegos del hambre** ¿qué estáis esperando? ¡A leerlo ya!

Looos amo, díganme que tal les pareció!


End file.
